


W pajęczej sieci

by Nigaki



Series: Narodziny bohatera [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Superheroes, Swearing, Two Shot, Vigilantism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Nowy Jork jest nazywany stolicą superbohaterów. I nie bez powodu, choć odkąd na scenie pojawił się Spiderman, nie było żadnego nowego superbohatera. Aż do teraz. Nowy mściciel pilnuje porządku w Wielkim Jabłku, ale nikt nie wie czy można mu ufać. Peter i Wade chętnie by się tego dowiedzieli, gdyby mściciel nie był taki nieuchwytny, a Peter dodatkowo nie był atakowany.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Zgadnijcie kto powrócił! Tak jest, to najlepszy duet superbohaterski ever. Tylko w krótkiej historyjce, ale zawsze coś ;)

\- Proszę, panie Wilson! Tysiąc dwieście dolarów!

\- Dzięki.

Peter uśmiechnął się do Angelii, sekretarki Jamesona, która wręczyła mu plik banknotów.

\- Podobały mi się pana nowe zdjęcia – wyznała entuzjastycznie. Byłą młodą osóbką, ledwo skończyła dziewiętnaście lat i w weekendy studiowała na Uniwersytecie Long Island na Brooklynie, by zostać autorką piosenek. Opowiadała mu już wiele razy, że marzy jej się napisać utwory do jakiegoś musicalu, najlepiej wystawianego na Broadwayu. Dostała pracę w Daily Bugle dzięki uprzejmości samego naczelnego, który był jej ojcem chrzestnym. Angela była prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie, na którą Jonah nie krzyczał. Nigdy. Jadł jej z ręki jakby to była jego własna córka, a nie jakiegoś jego przyjaciela. Jakim cudem ten człowiek miał w ogóle przyjaciół było zagadką.

\- Staram się jak mogę – powiedział jej, przeliczając pieniądze tak na wszelki wypadek. Angela była trochę roztrzepana i choć jedna czy dwie stówy mniej nie zrobiłyby Peterowi różnicy, wolał jej nie przyzwyczajać do robienia pomyłek i nie naprawiania ich.

Boże, jaki był już stary, jeśli chciał ponosić odpowiedzialność wychowawczą za przypadkowych ludzi.  

\- Parker! – wrzasnął nagle Jonah. Peter skrzywił się. Miał nadzieję nie usłyszeć już dzisiaj tego głosu. – Wracaj tu! Mam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia!

Z westchnieniem schował pieniądze do portfela i wrócił do biura naczelnego, ostrożnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Już i tak cierpiały na co dzień od trzaskania nimi, zasługiwały na trochę delikatności. Czasami się zastanawiał ile razy pękła w nich szyba.

\- Wilson – powiedział od razu, gdy tylko Jameson próbował coś znowu wywrzeszczeć, jednocześnie usiłując utrzymać cygaro w ustach.

\- Co?

\- To moje nazwisko – przypomniał. – Nie Parker.

\- Mam to gdzieś, wyglądasz jak Parker i tak cię będę nazywał!

Znowu westchnął. Przynajmniej zdjęcia w gazecie i na stronie podpisywali prawidłowo, ale Jemeson nawet po prawie dziesięciu latach wciąż nie przestawił się na jego nowe nazwisko. Nikt już nie mówił na niego Parker, nawet ciocia przedstawiała go z nazwiskiem Wilson. Sam się już do tego zdążył przyzwyczaić na tyle, że teraz dziwnie mu się patrzyło na swój stary podpis i czasami nie reagował na wrzaski Jamesona.

\- To co pan ode mnie chce? – zapytał spokojnie, siadając na miejscu dla petentów. – Tak jakby się spieszę do domu, więc byłoby miło…

\- Te zdjęcia, które przed chwilą kupiłem. Te z…

\- Shockerem – podpowiedział uprzejmie.

\- Z tym kolejnym świrem. – Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Pan wybaczy, ale zwrotów nie uznaję – poinformował naczelnego. Nie że potrzebował tych pieniędzy, zarabiał u Starka więcej niż Jameson mógłby mu zaoferować, nie mówiąc już o fortunie Wade’a, ale zawsze dobrze jest mieć w portfelu parę stów więcej.

\- Chcę takich więcej! – zażądał Jonah.

\- Uh… Mam wejść do więzienia i je zrobić? – spytał zdezorientowany. – Bo wie pan, Shocker siedzi w więzieniu.

\- Nie bądź taki mądry, Parker!

\- Wilson.

\- Chodzi mi o zdjęcia takich dziwadeł! To pokaże ludziom tego miasta jakich psycholi przyciąga Deadpool i Spiderman.

Kiedyś by go to wkurzyło, ale po tylu latach miał już wywalone na opinię Jamesona na swój i męża temat. Niektórzy ludzie po prostu muszą się męczyć z paranoją do końca życia. Chętnie by zapłacił za terapię Jamesona, ale w sumie po co, skoro jego obsesja dawała Peterowi pieniądze, a nikt w mieście i tak nie brał tych wypocin Bugle’a na poważnie.

\- Obiecuję, że jak mój mąż tylko będzie walczył z jakimś, ekhem, dziwadłem, to od razu zrobię zdjęcia – zapewnił i wstał, by szybko się ulotnić. Naprawdę się spieszył. Dobrze, że nie miał daleko.   

\- Lepiej żeby były lepsze niż poprzednie! – Jak to szybko się Jamesonowi zmienia opinia. Jeszcze pięć minut temu zdjęcia Shockera były lepsze niż zdjęcia zrobione przez Brocka. – I najlepiej niech na nich będzie ten nowy mściciel!

Ah! Sławny nowy gracz Nowego Jorku. Pojawił się jakieś dwa miesiące temu i nikt się jeszcze nie dowiedział kim on jest. Peter i Wade próbowali go szukać, zresztą nie tylko oni, ale jak dotąd bez skutków. Kimkolwiek był ten nowy bohater, potrafił się chować. Nie mieli nawet pewności czy ten ktoś ma dobre zamiary, ale póki co trzymał przestępczość w Queens i na Brooklynie w ryzach. Nawet im to było na rękę, bo Peter teraz znacznie częściej patrolował Manhattan niż okręg w którym mieszkał przez osiemnaście lat swojego życia. Cieszył się więc, że okolica ma nowego bohatera, choć wolałby, żeby ten ktoś się ujawnił.

\- Do widzenia, panie Jameson – pożegnał się bez żadnego innego komentarza. Wcale nie kłamał i naprawdę mu się spieszyło, a gdyby się odezwał, istniałoby ryzyko, że Jameson zacznie jakiś swój monolog, który mógłby trwać nawet kilka minut. Peter nie miał na to czasu.

\- Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy bez zdjęć, Parker! – wrzasnął jeszcze za nim.

\- Wilson – poprawił go nim wyszedł z biura.

Pożegnał się z Angelą i ruszył do windy, nawiązując z Brockiem kontakt wzrokowy. Eddie siedział przy swoim biurku jak zwykle wkurzony, że jego zdjęcia nie spodobały się szefowi. To na pewno bolało, ale przynajmniej dostawał pieniądze tak czy inaczej, bo pracował na pełny etat, a nie był wolnym strzelcem jak Peter.

Pomachał mu na pożegnanie i wsiadł do windy, udając się na pierwsze piętro i stamtąd na ulicę. Przyszedł do redakcji prosto z pracy w laboratorium w wieży Avengers. Nie miał daleko, a poza tym istniało coś takiego jak metro. I sieci, których zamierzał użyć, by dostać się do kolejnego miejsca, w którym musiał dziś być.

Umówił się z MJ w knajpie, w której ta kiedyś pracowała. Nie widział przyjaciółki prawie trzy tygodnie, więc był podekscytowany rozmowa z nią. Na pewno miała parę rzeczy, którymi będzie się chciała pochwalić. On zresztą też.

Zaszył się szybko w bezpiecznym miejscu i przebrał w strój, który na przestrzeni lat nie przeszedł zbyt wielu zmian. Wymieniał tylko to co sam zamontował na nowocześniejsze wersje, ale dalej stał przy tym, by nie zamieniać się w drugiego Iron Mana. Nie chciał metalowej zbroi, którą Tony zbudował mu na dwudzieste urodziny. Może kiedyś. Nie chciał też tysiąca gadżetów. Wystarczały mu wyrzutnie i urządzenia poprawiające wzrok.    

I partner. Po co komu wynalazki pomagające w walce, gdy miało się kogoś, kto zawsze pilnuje ci pleców i vice versa?

Z ciuchami cywilnymi bezpiecznie spakowanymi do torby zrobionej z sieci, Peter wspiął się na jeden z wieżowców i w połowie drogi na szczyt odbił się od okna, zmierzając na miejsce spotkania. Za długo siedział w redakcji, więc chciał dotrzeć do celu jak najszybciej, żeby na pewno się nie spóźnić. MJ pewnie by zrozumiała, ale po co kazać jej czekać?

Miasto pod nim żyło pełnią życia. Była wiosna, rośliny kwitły, ludzie byli pełni energii. Aż miał ochotę latać tak po okolicy kilka godzin i cieszyć się słoneczną pogodą. Położenie się na jednym z dachów i krótka drzemka też była kusząca, ale Mary Jane była w tym momencie ważniejsza. 

Sielanka trwała aż nagle odezwał się pajęczy zmysł. Peter błyskawicznie obejrzał się za siebie, skąd wyczuwał zagrożenie i prawie puścił sieć z wrażenia, gdy zobaczył co go goni.

Pająk. Cały z metalu, z silnikami rakietowymi i wielkości autobusu szkolnego. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak prototyp, który widział dziewięć lat temu w laboratorium Kingpina. To musiała być jego sprawka. Nigdy nie znaleźli syna tego całego Smythiego, który był twórcą projektu, ale gdy spodziewany atak na Avengers nigdy nie nastąpił, zespół uznał, że Wilson Fisk sobie odpuścił. Najwyraźniej przeczekał po prostu kilka lat.

\- Takie to moje szczęście – westchnął Peter. – Nie możemy przełożyć tego na jutro?!

Maszyna nie odpowiedziała. Oczywiście. Nie że spodziewał się odpowiedzi, ale warto było spróbować.

Peter przeanalizował na szybko swoje otoczenie i skręcił pomiędzy dwa praktycznie ściśnięte blisko siebie budynki, przyklejając się do ściany jednego. Pająk dopadł szpary, a jego zrobione z kamer oczy namierzyły go bez problemu.

\- I co teraz zrobisz? – zakpił i zagrał na nosie.

To był zły pomysł. Pająk wystrzelił wiązkę lasera, której Peter uniknął w ostatniej chwili wspinając się wyżej. Robot zrobił to samo. Jego mechaniczne nogi były wyposażone w jakieś chwytaki, które wbijały się w budynek i pozwalały mu się wspinać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że twój właściciel zapłaci za szkody – powiedział mu, uskakując przed kolejnym atakiem. Coś mu mówiło, że jeśli ten pocisk go trafi, to albo zginie na miejscu albo zostanie przez niego unieruchomiony.

Dostał się w końcu na dach i od razu rzucił się do ucieczki, zeskakując z krawędzi tuż przed tym, jak kolejna wiązka lasera została wystrzelona w jego kierunku.

\- Berek, gonisz! – krzyknął spadając nimi wystrzelił sieć, uciekając przed goniącym go robotem.

Pająk ruszył za nim, lecąc teraz szybciej niż przedtem. Zachowywał się też bardziej agresywnie, nie pozwalając Peterowi na dłuższe huśtanie się tylko zmuszając go do ciągłych uników przed laserem i… rakietami?

\- Jasna cholera, rakieta! – pisnął i puścił sieć. Pocisk przeleciał mu nad głową, ale od razu zawrócił. – Ah, więc tak się będziemy bawić.

Jakby unikanie samonaprowadzającej rakiety nie było wystarczająco trudne, to pająk dodatkowo dogonił go wreszcie i próbował go trafić tymi samymi chwytakami, dzięki którym się wspinał. Peter rzucił okiem na maszynę i jej szczękoczułki, które wyglądały jak jakaś zabawka z filmów _Piła_ , a nie część uzbrojenia.

\- Okej, to jest przerażające – stwierdził, skręcając gwałtownie. Rakieta, która właśnie na niego leciała, wbiła się centralnie w paszczę pająk i wybuchła, wyrzucając z siebie jakiś dziwny gaz, który został jeszcze przez chwilę w powietrzu nim wiatr go rozwiał. – Smacznego!

Był pewien, że to zakończy cały pościg, ale robot był wytrzymalszy niż się spodziewał. Był uszkodzony, zwłaszcza jego szczękoczułki, ale dalej leciał za Peterem i wciąż strzelał.

\- To się robi nudne. – Peter sięgnął po telefon i wybrał numer podpisany jako Bóg Seksu. Wade znowu mu grzebał w telefonie. – Cześć, kochanie!

\- Petey, część! – przywitał się entuzjastycznie najemnik. W tle było słychać jakąś wyjątkowo głośno puszczaną muzykę. – Jak leci, skarbie, eh?

\- Doktor Connors i ja wyodrębniliśmy DNA jaszczurki. W końcu. Dostałem kasę za zdjęcia naszej walki z Shockerem, Jameson na mnie nakrzyczał i aktualnie jestem spóźniony na spotkanie z MJ, bo goni mnie gigantyczny pająk – wyjaśnił mężowi cierpliwie, starając się nie oberwać laserem albo mechanicznym odnóżem.

\- Brzmi zabawnie – stwierdził Wade.

\- Nie wierzysz mi – zauważył urażony.

\- Wybacz, słońce, ale miałby uwierzyć w to, że Jameson na ciebie nawrzeszczał? Pff! To się nigdy nie zdarza.

\- Poczekaj, zaraz ci pokażę dowód – zdecydował i wystrzelił w górę, obracając się przodem do pająka. – Powiedz „ser”! – polecił i szybko pstryknął fotkę, nim robot zdążył mu zestrzelić telefon.

Wyrównał lot i zmienił nieco kierunek, jedną ręką wysyłając zdjęcie do Wade’a.

\- Wysłałem ci zdjęcie – powiedział mężowi, czekając na jego reakcję.

\- O ja jebię, już myślałem, że wyślesz mi ryj Jamesona! Fajny pająk tak w ogóle, ale dlaczego walczysz z nim beze mnie, eh?

\- Nie walczę, uciekam – wyjaśnił mu. Mógłby zawalczyć, ale nie miał pojęcia ile potrwa pozbycie się tego czegoś, więc wolałby dostać wsparcie, albo najlepiej zastępstwo. – Czuj się zaproszony do rozróby.

\- Już lecę! – oznajmił Deadpool.

\- Zabawię go dopóki się nie zjawisz – obiecał i rozłączył się, chowając telefon do kieszeni. – Okej, gotowy zobaczyć Spidermana w akcji? Masz miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.

Puścił sieć, jednocześnie wystrzeliwując dwie nowe, które trafiły w budynki po bokach. Grawitacja zrobiła resztę, pajęczyny napięły się aż osiągnęły swój limit i wystrzeliły Petera w górę, wysoko ponad maszynę. Gdy tylko znalazł się nad pająkiem, przyczepił do niego sieć i przyciągnął się, lądując robotowi na grzbiecie.

\- Yyyhaaa! Wiśta wio, koniku!– zawołał radośnie pod wierzgającym pająkiem. – Zawsze ssałem na tych wszystkich mechanicznych bykach! Łapiesz? Ssałem. Nie, czekaj, nie jestem ośmiornicą. Szlag, zepsułem żart. Woah!

Uskoczył w samą porę, gdy noga pająka nagle obróciła się do góry i prawie trafiła w niego. Pozostałe pięć zrobiły to samo i Peter czuł się jak podczas gry w Uderz kreta, tylko że to on był kretem, a młotów było sześć.

Próbował przyczepić odnóża do reszty maszyny, ale jego sieć była zbyt słaba i hydraulika bez problemu radziła sobie nawet z najmocniejszymi rodzajami.

\- Cowabunga!

Peter szybko trafił siecią w budynek i został siłą ściągnięty z maszyny, a jego miejsce zajął Wade. Oba jego miecze wbiły się w głowę pająka, który zaczął się bujać na boki i zdawał się tracić kontrolę nad kończynami.

Robot zawisł w powietrzu, usiłując dosięgnąć Wade’a, ale odnóża nie reagowały tak jak chciał ten, kto kontrolował maszynę. Peter podleciał do nich i odbijając się od jednego budynku do drugiego, zaczął oplatać pająka siecią, wierząc go w skomplikowanej pajęczynie między wieżowcami. W niecałą minutę stworzył tak poplątaną pułapkę, że maszyna nie mogła się już kompletnie ruszać. Bezradnie strzelała jeszcze laserem, ale gdy Deadpool przekręcił miecze i oddzielił głowę od reszty, jakiekolwiek ruchy ustały.

Peter złapał głowę, która zaczęła spadać na ulicę i odrzucił ją najemnikowi, który zapozował z nią do selfie.

\- Nieźle – stwierdził i oddał głowę z powrotem do Petera, który wylądował obok niego.

\- Cudownie – odparł z sarkazmem i przykleił odciętą część maszyny do reszty, by się nigdzie nie zgubiła. – Krwiożerczy pająk nasłany najprawdopodobniej przez Kingpina chciał mnie zabić. A teraz jeszcze muszę czekać aż Tony przyśle kogoś do sprzątnięcia tego burdelu, a już jestem spóźniony.

Nawet ktoś tak cierpliwy jak MJ nie wybaczy mu prawie dwudziestu minut spóźnienia.

\- Hej, jak chcesz, to mogę popilnować twojej ofiary, a ty już leć – zaoferował Wade, siadając wygodnie na jednym z odnóży pająka.

\- Właśnie dlatego jesteś moim ulubionym mężem – odetchnął z ulgą Peter i szybko pocałował Wade’a w usta przez maskę. – Na razie!

\- Jak to ulubionym?! To masz ich więcej?! – wrzasnął najemnik, podrywając się na nogi. Peter zaśmiał się głośno. – Wracaj tu, ty polifoniczny ścianołazie!

Peter przewrócił oczami i zawrócił, podpinając sieć pod pająka i zataczając koło nad nim i mężem.

\- Poligamiczny – poprawił go, posyłając mu całusa. – Do zobaczenia później!

\- Ta rozmowa nie jest skończona!

Nie kłamał. Nim Peter wylądował w alejce nieopodal knajpki, jego telefon był zapełniony wiadomościami od Deadpoola, który domagał się wyjaśnień. Z czułością odczytał wszystkie smsy i biegiem ruszył do środka, gdzie czekała już MJ.

\- Wybacz za spóźnienie – powiedział od razu, gdy tylko do niej podszedł. – Byłem w redakcji i Jameson mnie zatrzymał.

Wciąż musiał jej kłamać. Nikomu przez te wszystkie lata nie powiedział, że jest Spidermanem. Dalej wiedziała tylko Gwen, Avengers i inni bohaterowie. Nie powiedział nawet cioci, choć parę razy próbował.

\- W porządku, tygrysie – zapewniła go MJ i wstała, by uściskać go na przywitanie i wycałować w oba policzki. – Jestem już przyzwyczajona do twojego spóźniania się.

Peter zaczerwienił się, nie wypuszczając jednak przyjaciółki z uścisku. Potwornie się za nią stęsknił, nawet jeśli MJ często wyjeżdżała ze względu na swoją pracę i już dawno powinien do tego przywyknąć.

\- Boże, tęskniłem za tobą – westchnął w jej rude włosy, które pachniały cytrusami.

\- Ja za tobą też – przyznała i zaśmiała się, gdy Peter podniósł ją i zakręcił dookoła. – Okej, dość, bo zgubie buty przez ten wiatrak.    

Z uśmiechem Peter postawił ją z powrotem na ziemię. MJ jak zwykle wyglądała zjawiskowo. Przez lata nauczyła się jeszcze więcej o modzie i gdzie się nie udawała, zwalała ludzi z nóg. Nawet teraz kilku studentów patrzyło na nią z zainteresowaniem i z zazdrością na Petera.

\- Usiądźmy i zamówmy coś do jedzenia – zaproponowała Mary Jane, wracając na swoje miejsce przy stole. Peter usiadł na wprost niej i zauważył, że przyjaciółka czekając na niego zamówiła sobie kawę, która była już do połowy wypita. – Chcesz coś do picia?

\- Jasne, czemu nie – odparł, a MJ przywołała kelnerkę. Odkąd sama tu pracowała, zmienił się cały personel, łącznie z kierownikami zmian i menadżerem, więc byli dla pracowników jak nowi klienci.

Podeszła do nich młoda dziewczyna, najpewniej studentka, w końcu głównie studenci tu pracowali.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytała uprzejmie, przygotowując notes, by przyjąć ich zamówienie.

Peter zamówił sobie karmelową kawę i hamburgera. MJ zdecydowała się na coś mniej tuczącego. Choć nie była już modelką, to dalej dbała o linię dla samej siebie i nie zamierzała przestać, więc wzięła tylko sałatkę.

\- Jeśli mogę zasugerować, to mamy aktualnie promocję dla par. Jedno z naszych ciast gratis – poinformowała kelnerka.

\- Bierzemy, co ty na to, kochanie? – zapytała go Mary Jane. Przytaknął z uśmiechem. – Poprosimy najbardziej czekoladowe ciasto jakie macie.

\- Już się robi.

Gdy kelnerka zostawiła ich samych, Peter popatrzył na MJ zdziwiony.

\- Sałatka i czekoladowe ciasto trochę się ze sobą gryzą – zauważył rozbawiony. Przyjaciółka prychnęła.

\- Mam słabą wolę – wyjaśniła i złapała go za rękę. – Uwielbiam, gdy biorą nas za parę. Tyle darmowych rzeczy.

\- Mnie i Gwen też biorą – zaśmiał się.

\- To samo robią ze mną i Gwen!

\- Zabawne że biorą mnie za czyjegoś chłopaka częściej niż wtedy, gdy wychodzę gdzieś z Wadem. – Zabawne w tym sensie, że było to trochę smutne. Częściej mógł liczyć na promocję dla par gdy wychodził gdzieś z MJ czy Gwen niż gdy wychodził z własnym mężem. – Mam obrączkę na palcu, na litość boską, nie trudno się domyślić, że to żaden rekwizyt.

\- Ludzie są głupi – stwierdziła MJ.

\- Są – przyznał jej rację. – Ale mniejsza z nimi, jak było w Mediolanie?

\- Oh, cudownie! – odpowiedziała od razu. – W życiu nie widziałam piękniejszego miasta.

\- To samo mówiłaś o Rzymie. I Paryżu. I Barcelonie. I Pradze. I…

\- Okej, okej, załapałam – przerwała mu ze śmiechem. – Jestem zmienna, co poradzisz? Ale serio, Mediolan był cudowny! Gdyby nie to, że codziennie miałam dziesiątki dziewczyn do sprawdzenia i drugie tyle papierkowej roboty, to zwiedziłabym więcej niż tylko kilka kościołów.

\- Pytanie czy widziałaś najwspanialszą katedrę na świecie.

Gdy przyjaciółka powiedziała mu gdzie wyjeżdża, koniecznie chciał wiedzieć, czy odwiedzi te same miejsca, które widział z Wadem podczas ich podróży poślubnej. Po tym jak opuścili Chile, a potem Kanadę, udali się do Europy i byli między innymi w Mediolanie. To właśnie tam zrobił jedne z najlepszych zdjęć z całej podróży, a te na których widniała mediolańska katedra były wisienką na torcie wizyty w tym mieście.

\- Gdyby nie mój szef, pewnie zostałabym tam na zawsze – westchnęła i wyciągnęła z torebki telefon, po chwili pokazując go Peterowi. – Zrobiłam masę zdjęć. Nie tak dobrych jak twoje, ale zawsze coś.

\- Świetne – pochwalił, przeglądając kilka. Na niektórych była sama katedra, na innych pozowała MJ ze swoimi koleżankami i kolegami z pracy albo samotnie. Oddał telefon, gdy doszedł do zdjęć z barów i klubów. – Muszę tam kiedyś wrócić.

\- Ja też – zgodziła się z nim, przeglądając coś dalej w telefonie. – Oh, byłam też na meczu piłkarskim.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się i popatrzył na zdjęcie przedstawiające MJ na tle boiska, z zawieszonym wokół szyi szalikiem jednego z dwóch największych miejscowych klubów. – Myślałem, że nie lubisz piłki nożnej.

\- Bo nie lubię, baseball górą i tak dalej – wyjaśniła, przerywając na chwilę, gdy kelnerka wróciła z kawą dla Petera. – Ale było fajnie. Nic nie rozumiałam z zasad, ale jakiś uprzejmy Włoch wyjaśnił mi nieco, więc cieszyłam się razem z nim, gdy jego drużyna wygrała.

\- Przystojny? – zapytał i wziął łyk kawy.

\- Peter! – oburzyła się, ale zaraz potem roześmiała. – Był w porządku. Nawet myślałam, żeby dać mu swój numer, ale ten związek nie miałby racji bytu. Nie z taką odległością. Poza tym nie mam ochoty ani czasu na związek.

Peter pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- Ale popatrzeć można – zauważył i poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

\- Oh, było na co popatrzeć także na boisku. Moją ulubioną częścią meczu był telebim, na którym pokazywali zbliżenia na piłkarzy. Musisz ich wygooglować, co za piękni mężczyźni.

\- Jak nie zapomnę, to na pewno to zrobię – obiecał.

Mary Jane opowiadała jeszcze chwilę o swoim pobycie we Włoszech, po jakimś czasie przechodząc z turystyki na pracę, ze względu na którą tam była. Na ostatnim roku studiów, MJ została profesjonalną modelką. Pracowała w całych Stanach dla wielu różnych firm, powoli zyskując renomę najpierw tutaj, a potem także w Europie. Z pieniędzmi jakie zaczęła zarabiać nie musiała już nawet studiować, ale skończyła ostatni rok, zdała i poświęciła się swoim marzeniom kompletnie dopóki nie skończyła dwudziestu sześciu lat. Wtedy jej podziękowano, zastępując ją młodszymi dziewczynami.

Peter pocieszał ją przez tydzień, czasami z pomocą Wade, ale głównie pomagała Gwen. W końcu MJ wzięła się w garść po tym jak ją potraktowano i wróciła do branży, choć tym razem jako łowczyni talentów. Dlatego Peter tak rzadko ją widywał, bo przyjaciółka jeździła po kraju i po całym świecie, szukając dziewczyn do agencji modelek, w której pracowała.

Ze swoim doświadczeniem od kuchni znała się na tym wspaniale, wiedziała czego szukać i przy okazji informowała wszystkie młode dziewczyny, by pamiętały, że to praca tylko na kilka lat, nie na całe życie, więc ważne jest wykształcenie.

Dbała o wszystkie początkujące modelki, wprowadzała je do tego specyficznego świata i pilnowała, by niektórzy trzymali łapy przy sobie. Nic się nie zmieniło przez te lata i młode kobiety dalej były wykorzystywane, gdy tylko nadarzała się do tego okazja. MJ upewniała się, by takie okazje się nie pojawiały  i robiła świetną robotę. Agencja w której pracowała została wyróżniona za walkę z molestowaniem seksualnym już dwa lata z rzędu i uważana była za jedną z bezpieczniejszych.

Rozstanie MJ z rolą modelki było bolesne, ale nie przeszkodziło jej w osiągnięciu innego sukcesu, wręcz jej w tym pomogło. Choć czasami lubiła mówić, że gdyby Peter był jej fotografem, to dalej profesjonalnie pozowałaby do zdjęć, a ich połączone atuty zapewniły by im sławę na cały świat.

Temat ich rozmowy zmienił się, gdy przyniesiono ich jedzenie. Przez chwilę jedli w ciszy, by napełnić żołądki i dopiero gdy byli usatysfakcjonowani, znów zaczęli rozmawiać.

\- A co u ciebie, Peter? – spytała, ze znudzeniem wbijając widelec w liście sałaty na swoim talerzu, nie spiesząc się już z jedzeniem. Pewnie już nie była głodna. Albo zostawiała miejsce na ciasto. – Jak praca u Starka?

\- Fantastycznie – odparł, z radością podejmując temat swojej ukochanej pracy. – Doktor Connors i ja jesteśmy już naprawdę blisko, by osiągnąć wymarzony sukces.

\- To samo mówiłeś ostatnio – zauważyła.

\- I nie kłamałem. Byliśmy wtedy na dobrym tropie, by wyodrębnić DNA jaszczurki zachowując najważniejszy genom i dzisiaj w końcu się udało – oznajmił z dumą. – Moje równanie okazało się właściwe, podobnie jak teoria doktora Connorsa. Lada dzień zaczniemy testy na myszach.

\- Biedne myszy – westchnęła MJ.

\- Nic im nie będzie nawet jeśli eksperyment się nie powiedzie – zapewnił ją. – Będą całe i zdrowe. Ale na pewno nam się powiedzie i Marty oraz inni odzyskają swoje kończyny, a gdy to się stanie…

\- Doktor Connors też – dokończyła z uśmiechem. – Jestem z ciebie dumna, tygrysie.

\- Dzięki – odparł zarumieniony. – A tak poza tym, to pomagam też czasami Tony’emu i innym Avengerom. Głównie przy budowie wyposażenia.

\- Dziwię się, że znajdujesz w tym wszystkim czas dla Wade’a – zażartowała.

\- On też ma swoje obowiązki i patrole ze Spidermanem – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem. – Radzimy sobie.

\- W przyszłym roku ważna liczba, dziesiąta rocznica – powiedziała szeptem, by przypadkiem nikt z obsługi nie usłyszał i nie odebrali im ich darmowego ciasta. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już tyle czasu minęło. Czuję się jakbym zaledwie wczoraj była na waszym ślubie, a dzisiaj jesteście ze sobą już dziewięć lat.

\- I dalej nie mamy siebie dość – wyznał i pochylił głowę zawstydzony. Miał niesamowite szczęście spotkać miłość swojego życia w pierwszym partnerze, z jakim się umawiał. Niektórzy jego znajomi dalej byli bez ślubu czy bez nikogo ogółem. Co nie było niczym złym, ale w szkole średniej był pewien, że ze wszystkich osób które znał to on będzie tym, który skończy jako wieczny singiel.

W tym roku jego rocznik z liceum ma mieć spotkanie po latach. Zamierzał na nie pójść. Był ciekaw ile z tych wszystkich osób, które mu dokuczały będzie mogło się pochwalić tym co miał on – satysfakcjonującą pracą, wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi i najlepszym mężem na świecie.

\- Zdradźcie mi swój sekret – poprosiła, choć chwilę wcześniej mówiła, że nie w głowie jej stałe związki. Ostatni o jakim Peter pamiętał miał miejsce trzy lata temu, kiedy spotykała się z jednym fotografem z agencji, dla której pozowała. Od tamtego czasu miała tylko przelotne romanse i przygodny seks.

\- Powiedziałbym, że trzeba być tak samo szalonym jak ta wymarzona osoba – stwierdził, nie bardzo wiedząc co jej powiedzieć. Czasami sam się dziwił, że wytrzymał prawie dziesięć lat z Wadem, a nawet więcej jeśli liczyć też okres, kiedy nie byli poślubieni.  

\- Błagam nie – przeraziła się. – Idąc tym tropem musiałabym tworzyć teorie spiskowe jak Harry. Podziękuję.

Peter uśmiechnął się smutno na wspomnienie przyjaciela. Dalej ze sobą nie rozmawiali i unikali się jak ognia. Widywał go tylko czasami w telewizji, gdy Harry udzielał wywiadu. Aktualnie szykował się do przejęcie urzędu burmistrza miasta i zdelegalizowania Avengers i wszystkich superbohaterów, których obwiniał o śmierć ojca. Jeśli to nie wystarczy, zamierzał zostać członkiem Izby, a nawet senatorem jeśli będzie trzeba. Wszystko byle tylko dostać jak największą władzę.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli Harry obierze to sobie na cel, to mu się powiedzie. Bardzo się zmienił przez tych kilka lat. Z niechętnego do przejęcia firmy dzieciaka zmienił się w bezwzględnego biznesmana, który pożerał mniejsze firmy na śniadanie i obecnie jego największym konkurentem technologicznym na rynku była tylko firma Starka.

\- Słyszałaś w ogóle co u niego? – zapytał zaciekawiony.

\- Pewnie tyle co ty – westchnęła. – Dalej nie chce mnie widzieć. Gwen zresztą też.

\- Próbowała się z nim skontaktować?

\- Nawet nie wyszedł jej na spotkanie tylko odesłał z kwitkiem – zdenerwowała się. – Jego ego dalej nie może znieść tego, że chcemy się z przyjaźnić z wami obydwoma.

\- Wcale mu się nie dziwię. – Chętnie powiedziałby, że nie rozumie zachowania dawnego przyjaciela, ale niestety rozumiał. – Dalej obwinia Wade’a i Spidermana o śmierć ojca.

\- Mogłam to jakoś zrozumieć, gdy wszystko było jeszcze świeże, ale na tym etapie to już przesada – stwierdziła MJ. – On nie potrzebuje zostać burmistrzem, on potrzebuje psychologa. Ma obsesję i obawiam się, że doprowadzi go ona do grobu jak jego ojca.

\- Ja też – wyznał. Gdyby nie to, że jego wizyta pewnie tylko pogorszyłaby sprawę, porozmawiałby z Harrym, spróbowałby go nakłonić do skorzystania z pomocy profesjonalisty, ale jeśli MJ ani Gwen nie mogły go przekonać, to jak on miałby to zrobić? Harry go nienawidził i przez tę nienawiść oberwało się też ich wspólnym przyjaciółkom. – Tęsknisz czasem za nim?

\- Za tym kim był – odpowiedziała od razu. – Choć czasami żałuję, że z nim zerwałam. Mogłam zrobić coś więcej, by mu pomóc zamiast dbać o własne zdrowie psychiczne.

\- Dobrze zrobiłaś – zauważył. – Harry i tak nie chciał i dalej nie chce pomocy, nie mogłaś zrobić nic więcej.

\- Wiem, ale i tak mnie to gryzie. – MJ westchnęła i popatrzyła mu w oczy. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś znowu będziemy przyjaciółmi.

Peter przytaknął, nie chcąc mówić tego samego. Nie był pewny, czy po tylu latach dalej chce być przyjacielem Harry’ego. Nie chciał dziewięć lat temu, ale teraz… Może nawet by spróbował, ale najpierw Harry musiałby przestać nienawidzić Wade’a za coś, czego ten nie zrobił.

Zmienili po tym temat na coś przyjemniejszego. O ile politykę można nazwać czymś przyjemnym, ale o tym też wypada czasami porozmawiać. W końcu przynieśli im ich ciasto, więc przez parę minut mogli się pozachwycać ilością czekolady. Dostali tylko jedną łyżkę z czego MJ skorzystała i zjadła prawie całe ciasto sama, tylko czasami dzieląc się z Peterem, gdy ten wystarczająco dobrze popatrzył na nią szczenięcymi oczkami.

Zamówili potem po jeszcze jednej kawie i gdy wypili ją powoli, dalej rozmawiając na różne tematy, dopiero wtedy postanowili się rozstać. Mary Jane miała jeszcze sporo papierkowej roboty do zrobienia po powrocie z Mediolanu, a on obiecał resztę dnia spędzić z Wadem.

Oboje zostawili napiwek dla ich kelnerki i wyszli z kawiarni idąc pod rękę. Szli w tym samym kierunku, MJ mieszkała trochę wcześniej niż on i Wade, więc mógł przyjaciółkę odprowadzić. Zresztą zrobiłby to nawet gdyby mieszkała dalej.   

\- Następnym razem zaprosimy Gwen i jej Casanovę, i pójdziemy we czwórkę na zakupy – zasugerowała MJ, gdy zatrzymali się pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkała.

\- W piątkę – poprawił ją. – Wade też będzie chciał iść.

Najemnik nie odpuściłby sobie możliwości zrobienia zakupów z MJ. Zwłaszcza gdy już znał smak takiej wyprawy i wiedział że ich przyjaciółka pomoże mu wybrać idealne ciuchy.

\- O mój Boże, zapomniałam o nim! – zmartwiła się. – Oczywiście, Wade też może dołączyć. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczy tę zniewagę.

\- Zapytam go – stwierdził. – I Gwen też, czy będzie chciała iść.

MJ prychnęła

\- Oczywiście, że będzie chciała.

\- Nie zapominaj, że z nas wszystkich to ty i Wade lubicie zakupy najbardziej – przypomniał. – Gwen lubi je tylko jeśli nie musi długo chodzić po butikach jak ty.

\- Wcale nie chodzę po butikach długo – zaprzeczyła oburzona.

\- Ostatnim razem ty i Wade byliście na zakupach cały dzień.

\- Bo zaczęliśmy od śniadania i potem poszliśmy na lunch – wytłumaczyła się.

\- Wade wrócił moim samochodem wypełnionym po dach torbami – zaśmiał się. Do dzisiaj nie miał pojęcia jak najemnik to wszystko upchnął w środku.

\- W jednym sklepie mieli świetne promocje – wymigiwała się dalej MJ. – Zresztą nieważne, spieszy mi się.

\- Oh, teraz ci się spieszy? – zauważył sceptyczny.

\- Nie drąż tematu, tygrysie – poleciła mu i pocałowała go na pożegnanie w policzek. – Zdzwonimy się.

\- Jasne – przytaknął i pomachał jej, idąc w stronę własnego domu.

Spacer nie trwał długo. Mógłby go skrócić huśtając się na sieci, ale nie chciało mu się znowu przebierać, a poza tym rano wychodził głównymi drzwiami, więc teraz też się musiał tam pokazać. Przywitał się z ochroniarzem i wszedł do windy, która dzięki specjalnej karcie zawiozła go na samą górę wieżowca. Tą samą kartą otworzył następne drzwi i wszedł do apartamentu, który już od tylu lat był jego domem.  

\- Wróciłem! – zawołał, ale odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza. Wade pewnie dalej był z Avengers. Trochę długo, ale może spędzał czas z Clintem lub Stevem.

Napisał mu wiadomość mówiącą, że jakby co jest już w domu, po czym poszedł wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w jakieś wygodne ciuchy. Nie zamierzali nigdzie dzisiaj wychodzić, pewnie będą tylko siedzieć przed telewizorem i się wylegiwać, więc niepotrzebne mu będą dżinsy czy wyprasowana koszula.

Zanim poszedł do łazienki, zahaczył jeszcze o zbrojownię i odłożył swój strój do gabloty. Ta należąca do Deadpoola była pusta. Nie lubił tego widoku. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał, gdy oba ich stroje były na swoich miejscach, albo gdy obie gabloty były puste.

Zdążył się wykąpać i ubrać nim Wade wrócił do domu, odstawiony tam przez Visiona. Słyszał androida przez otwarte drzwi i usłyszał, że wylatuje do Europy, więc podwiezienie Wade’a do domu to nie był żaden problem.

Peter wyszedł z sypialni zanim Vision odleciał, więc przywitał się z nim i życzył mu spokojnej podróży, nim Wade zaatakował go uściskiem i nie pozwolił mu powiedzieć nic więcej.

\- A tobie życzę spokojnego dnia – stwierdził i opuścił ich, a okno sterowane przez sztuczną inteligencję zamknęło się za nim.

\- Petey, tak bardzo tęskniłem! – zapłakał Deadpool. – Dobrze cię znów widzieć.

\- Wade, coś ci się pomyliło – wychrypiał z trudem. – To MJ nie widziała mnie przez jakiś czas, nie ty.

\- Ale ona nie tęskni za tobą jak ja – wyjaśnił Wade i puścił go nagle, jakby cała ta tęsknota z niego wyparowała. – Jest coś do żarcia? Umieram z głodu.

\- To zależy czy coś ugotowałeś – odparł, podążając za mężem do kuchni. – W razie czego zrób coś tylko dla siebie, jadłem z MJ, więc nie jestem głodny.

\- Więcej dla mnie! – ucieszył się i zaczął grzebać w lodówce.

\- Ej, umyj łapy zanim zaczniesz dotykać jedzenia – upomniał go Peter.

\- Ugh, tak mamo – jęknął zirytowany i poszedł się przebrać.

Peter wykorzystał ten czas, by samemu przygotować coś dla męża w ramach podziękowania za przejęcie tego pająka. W ich związku to Wade dalej był lepszy w gotowaniu, ale Peter zdołał się nauczyć przy nim co nieco i umiał teraz coś więcej niż jajecznicę i naleśniki z gotowej mieszanki, a co najważniejsze, jego jedzenie było jadalne.

Nim Deadpool wrócił, czekał na niego makaron z serem. Niby nic, ale Peter i tak był dumny z tego dania, bo długo opanowywał idealną metodę na roztopienie sera.

\- Aww, jesteś najlepszy – stwierdził Wade, gdy zobaczył czekające jedzenie. Peter został zaraz potem obdarzony krótkim pocałunkiem, a potem obaj usiedli na kanapie przed telewizorem, który grał tylko po to, by nie było za cicho.

\- To co z pająkiem? – zapytał Peter, gdy Deadpool zjadł już parę kęsów jedzenia. – Tony coś znalazł?

\- Dopiero zaczął go sprawdzać, jak wychodziłem. Jak coś znajdzie, to ma od razu powiedzieć.

Nie podobało mu się, że będzie musiał czekać, choć wiedział że w obecnej sytuacji nic się nie da zrobić. Wilson Fisk dalej pozostawał nieuchwytny, nadal nie był na niego dowodów, choć Matt starał się jak mógł, powracając do sprawy ilekroć nie był zajęty innymi przestępcami, którymi się zajmował jako Daredevil.

To było frustrujące wiedzieć kto pociąga za sznurki i nie móc nic z tym zrobić, bo zeznania paru osób, nawet jeśli tymi osobami są Avengers, nie wystarczą sądowi na skazanie Kingpina. FBI aresztowało go już zresztą wielokrotnie i zawsze wychodził cało, po czym powracał do swojej pracy czyli do rządzenia całym światem przestępczym. Nawet jeśli jakaś grupa wydawał się być niezależna, to i tak można było mieć pewność, że w jakiś sposób jest powiązana z Kingpinem i odpala mu swoją dolę.

\- Dziwne że tak długo zwlekali z użyciem tych robotów – zauważył, dalej zaniepokojony tym wszystkim. – Czemu nie użyli ich przed laty, skoro już wtedy mieli syna doktorka?

\- Może mieli coś lepszego do roboty – zasugerował Wade.

\- Co na przykład?

Najemnik wzruszył ramionami.

\- Takie organizacje zwykle działają jak duże korporacje, mają swoje oddziały i takie tam. Może oddział mający za zadanie zlikwidować Avengers został odcięty od kasy i dopiero teraz zyskał nowe dotacje? – wyjaśnił całkiem sensownie jak na niego. – Diabełek mówił, że widział, heh, ludzi Kingpina w RPA i w Meksyku. Cokolwiek tam robił, pewnie był zajęty tym, a nie superbohaterami Nowego Jorku. Za granicą nie grozi mu to, że mu przeszkodzimy.

\- W RPA przeszkodził mu T’Challa – przypomniał Peter. – Kompletnie rozwalił jego bazę tam.

\- I co z tego, skoro otworzył ją później w Korei Północnej, do której nadal nie mamy wstępu? Niszczenia takich grup to tak jakbyś mnie próbował wyleczyć wycinając tylko jeden nowotwór. Nie ma szans, że to się uda. – Wade przerwał na chwilę, by napchać usta makaronem. – Jeśli Kingpin rozszerza wpływy na resztę świata, to nic dziwnego, że ignorował nas cały ten czas, bo tam i tak mu nie przeszkodzimy, a nawet jeśli już kogoś wyślemy, to po prostu zmieni miejsce. W Nowym Jorku trudniej nam uciec.

\- A mimo to i tak ciągle to robi – westchnął zawiedziony. – Kiedy my go w końcu dorwiemy?

\- Jeśli był nieostrożny i zostawił coś w tych pająkach, to może teraz? Szkoda że plan z Lokim się nie udał.

\- Taa.

To była porażka. Loki co prawda przez parę miesięcy udawał zaufanego człowieka Kingpina, podczas gdy prawdziwy był pod kluczem w więzieniu TARCZY, ale gdy tylko nazbierał potrzebne dowody, całą ich masę wręcz i doszło do procesu, prawnicy Kingpina szybko sprawę wygrali. Według nich dowody zebrane przez Lokiego są nic nie warte. Dlaczego? Bo jest shapeshifterem. Skoro on zmienił postać, skąd wiadomo, że wszystkie nagrania, które Loki dostarczył nie zostały wyreżyserowane, by obarczyć nimi ich klienta? Skąd pewność, że Loki nie udawał też samego Fiska albo nie poprosił o pomoc jakiegoś mutanta zmieniającego postacie, by oczernić niewinnego filantropa? Poza tym czemu ludzie mieliby zaufać komuś, kto wiele razy próbował podbić ich planetę?

Sąd i przysięgli ugięli się przed tą argumentacją. Matt był wręcz pewien, że kilku albo nawet wszyscy przysięgli zostali przekupieni lub zastraszeni. Sędzia prawdopodobnie też. Kingpin więc był dalej na wolności i dalej zgarniał niezłą kasę za wspomaganie finansowo mniejszych grup przestępczych działających w mieście.

Wszyscy byli przez to coraz bardziej chętni wcielić w życie plan Wade’a, który polegałby na dostaniu się do Kingpina i strzeleniu mu w ten jego głupi ryj, jak to ujął najemnik. Na ostatnim spotkaniu nawet Steve zaczął to rozważać, a to wiele znaczyło.

Wade zaczął opowiadać jak ciężko odcinało się pająka od sieci, a Peter streścił co się działo u MJ i poinformował męża o jej planie wyjścia na wspólne zakupy. Deadpool był w siódmym niebie i rozśpiewany poszedł zmywać, gdy już skończył jeść. Peter w tym czasie szukał czegoś ciekawego do oglądania, gdy nagle odezwał się jego laptop. Szybko po niego sięgnął i zaakceptował nadchodzącą rozmowę.

\- Wow, to było szybkie – powiedział z uśmiechem Flash, którego twarz pojawiła się na ekranie. – Zupełnie jakbyś za mną tęsknił, Parker.

Ah, kolejna osoba, która wciąż używała jego starego nazwiska. Ale tylko czasami, kiedy się droczyli. Po tylu latach przyjaźni Flash przerzucił się na jego imię.

\- Zawsze – odparł, szczęśliwy z powodu widoku przyjaciela. Dawno nie rozmawiali, ale Flash miał zbyt wiele obowiązków, by mieć czas na regularne rozmowy. Czasami widywał go jeszcze rzadziej niż Mary Jane. – Co u ciebie? Jeszcze żyjesz?

\- Żyję i jestem w jednym kawałku jak widać – zaśmiał się Flash. Zaraz za nim ktoś przeszedł, jakiś żołnierz z jego oddziału. – Ty chyba też.

\- Nie mogę narzekać, choć wolałbym, żeby mój przyjaciel nie narażał swojego życia dzień w dzień – wyznał. Bał się o Flasha cały czas, ale trudno było tego nie robić.

\- Hej, ktoś musi rozbrajać te wszystkie miny i niewypały, które Ameryka po sobie zostawiła – przypomniał pogodnym tonem, by jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. – Przynajmniej nie muszę walczyć w bezpośredniej walce.

To było jedyne pocieszenie dla Petera, ale nie uspokajało go tak jak by tego chciał. Ani nie zmieniało faktu, że Flash tak czy inaczej jest każdego dnia narażony i może zginąć w ułamku sekund.

\- Zdrajca! – zawołał nagle Wade, pojawiając się w zasięgu kamery. Flash popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. – Tak, o tobie mówię!

\- Dalej się boczy, że zostałem saperem? – zaśmiał się Thompson, widząc wydęte usta najemnika.

\- Chyba tak – odparł Peter i poklepał męża po dłoni, którą ten trzymał na jego ramieniu.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz biegał z karabinem jak kiedyś ja, a ty mnie zdradziłeś i niszczysz moją największą miłość.

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął Peter.

\- Drugą największą miłość – poprawił się Wade.

\- Wybacz, Wade, ale gdybym nie rozbrajał tych bomb, to niewinni ludzie mogliby ucierpieć, również dzieciaki. Chciałbyś tego?

Deadpool zamruczał niezdecydowany, dopóki Peter nie trzepnął go w rękę.

\- Oh, tak to byłoby straszne – stwierdził w końcu, ale po chwili znów się oburzył. – I tak powinieneś uzbrajać bomby, a nie je rozbrajać.

\- To też umiem. Obiecuję, że jak wrócę w wakacje do Nowego Jorku, to możemy sobie zbudować bombę – obiecał Flash. – Dam ci ją nawet wysadzić.

\- O ile to nie będzie car bomba, to nie jestem zainteresowany – odparł i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, nim sobie poszedł.

\- Okej, zniknął, to opowiadaj coś więcej – zachęcił go Peter. Słuchanie o pracy żołnierza było interesujące, zwłaszcza że saperzy nie byli zbyt popularni wśród zwykłych ludzi, a odwalali przecież kawał świetnej roboty.

Przyjaciel powiedział mu o tym jak zaprzyjaźnił się z cywilami mieszkającymi w wiosce nieopodal pola minowego, które kawałek po kawałku rozbrajali. Nie omieszkał też wspomnieć o wypadach z kumplami z oddziału, gdy dostawali przepustki.

Flash odnalazł się w wojsku. Ze szkolnego prześladowcy stał się żołnierzem, który codziennie ryzykował życie, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo innym. Rzadko kiedy korzystał z robotów do rozbrajania, preferując robić wszystko własnoręcznie. Peter był z niego naprawdę dumny. Flash został bohaterem, takim samym jakiego podziwiał. Wciąż miał obsesję na punkcie Spidermana. Jego koledzy nawet go tak nazywali, by mu przyjacielsko dokuczać. Jeden z nich tak go właśnie zawołał po pół godzinie rozmowy.

\- Muszę lecieć, trochę tu później niż u was i trzeba iść spać – wyjaśnił Peterowi. – Zadzwonię jak tylko będę mógł.

\- Postaram się odpowiedzieć – zapewnił. Nie zawsze niestety był w domu, by odpowiadać na telefony Flasha, a sam nigdy nie dzwonił, nie wiedząc kiedy przyjaciel jest dostępny. – Dobranoc, Flash.

\- Dobranoc, Peter – odparł. – Mówię już na zapas.

Peter uśmiechnął się i odstawił laptopa na swoje miejsce, po czym poszedł poszukać Wade’a. Nie musiał długo szukać, znalazł go przy pająkach. Maleństwa Deadpoola nadal żyły i miały się całkiem dobrze. Wade trzymał właśnie Petrę na dłoni i gaworzył do niej jak do jakiegoś szczeniaczka.

\- Mogę? – Peter przyjął od niego pajęczycę, która spokojnie usadowiła się na jego dłoni. – Chyba czas na ich porę karmienia, prawda? 

\- Chcesz czynić honory?

Przytaknął i odstawił Petrę do jej terrarium, po chwili wrzucając jej ogromnego, martwego świerszcza do środka.

\- Dobra dziewczynka – pochwalił, gdy ptasznik od razu zabrał się do rozpuszczania wnętrzności ofiary.

\- A więc… - zaczął bardzo teatralnie Wade. Peter oderwał wzrok od Petry i popatrzył na męża zaciekawiony. – Ulubiony mąż, eh? Z kim jeszcze konkuruję o ten tytuł?

\- Johnny i ja jesteśmy w sekretnym związku – odparł, rozbawiony warkotem, który wydobył się z gardła najemnika. – Mój związek z Harrym nie układa się ostatnio dobrze, ale wszystko może się zmienić. Tony jest blisko odebrania ci korony. No bo wiesz, kolejny bogaty mąż? W dodatku nawet bardziej niż ty? Wygrywasz tylko mięśniami.

\- Jak już wymieniasz wszystkie popularne shipy ze swoją osobą, to zapomniałeś o Eddim – zauważył Deadpool, zbliżając się Petera powoli. – I o Flashu.

\- Z Eddim jesteśmy w separacji, a związek na odległość to żaden związek – uspokoił go, pozwalając mężowi objąć go w pasie.

\- Uważałbym z tymi żartami, panie Wilson – wymruczał Wade, całując go po szyi, którą Peter z chęcią nadstawiał do pocałunków. – W pewnym momencie żarty przestają śmieszyć.

\- Kto powiedział, że żartuję? – spytał i zaśmiał się, gdy Wade go od siebie odtrącił.

\- W takim wypadku żądam rozwodu – stwierdził i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Żądasz rozwodu średnio co dwa tygodnie – zauważył. Przysunął się z powrotem do męża i teraz to on objął jego, wspinając mu się na plecy.

\- Bo średnio co dwa tygodnie mnie wkurzasz – wyjaśnił, odwracając głowę, by Peter mógł go pocałować. Gdy tylko tak się stało, zamruczał zadowolony.

\- I średnio już po dwóch sekundach ci przechodzi – zaśmiał się Peter zeskakując na podłogę.

\- Łatwo mnie ugłaskać. Wystarczy fajna broń, dobre taco albo śmieszne zdjęcie Wolverina.

\- Powinienem czuć się urażony, że nie ma mnie wśród tych rzeczy? – spytał. Teraz to on zgrywał obrażonego.

\- Ty nie jesteś rzeczą.

\- Wybrnąłeś – powiedział, z rozczuleniem patrząc na ucieszonego Wade’a. – Chcesz coś pooglądać?

\- Najchętniej ciebie, ale zakładam, że nie ma cię w telewizji – odparł, podążając do kanapy

\- Zależy czy trafisz na reportaż o Spidermanie! – odkrzyknął, bo Wade był już w innym pomieszczeniu, a on na szybko musiał jeszcze nakarmić Cindy, Gwen i Jessicę. Tę pierwszą zabrał ze sobą, gdy zignorowała rzuconego jej świerszcza.

Z pajęczycą na ramieniu dołączył do męża, który już szukał czegoś dobrego do oglądania.

\- Aww, miło jest widzieć ojca zaangażowanego w wychowanie dzieci – rozczulał się najemnik, gdy ich zobaczył.

\- Jak mógłbym ignorować własne dziecko? – spytał, uśmiechając się, gdy Cindy jak zwykle przeszła na najwyższy punkt, na jaki w danym momencie mogła i usadowiła się na samym szczycie jego głowy.

Na początku tylko lubił ich pająki, ale teraz kochał je równie mocno co ludzie swoje psy, koty czy konie. Pajęczyce były urocze i czasami miał wrażenie, że rozumie je na poziomie egzystencjalnym. W tym sensie, że wyczuwał kiedy są głodne, agresywne czy przerażone. Podejrzewał, że po prostu rozwinęły się jego moce i choć nie mógł rozmawiać z ich ukochanymi dziewczynkami, a same pająki nie należały do najlepiej rozwiniętych emocjonalnie zwierząt, to miał wrażenie, że ich lubią. A przynajmniej przywykły do nich i były świadome, że nie stanie się im żadna krzywda z ich strony.

To było fascynujące, gdy się o tym myślało. Miał ochotę napisać jakąś pracę na ten temat. Może jeśli podpisze się jako Spiderman i wyśle to do jakiegoś czasopisma naukowego, to nawet coś z tego wyjdzie. Będzie musiał o tym pomyśleć.

\- Wiesz co jest najgorsze w tym, że jest rok dwa tysiące dwudziesty siódmy? – zapytał nagle Wade, bez celu skacząc po kanałach.

\- Co? – odparł, starając się odsunąć jedną z nóg Cindy od oka.

\- Że nie wiadomo jakie są filmy, seriale, muzyka czy książki, bo nikt jeszcze nie wie co do tego czasu powstanie, więc nie wiadomo nawet co oglądać – wyjaśnił spokojnie, jakby to co mówił wcale nie było dziwne.

\- Brzmi sensownie – skłamał Peter, decydując się jak zwykle podążać razem z szaleństwem Deadpoola niż próbować je racjonalizować. – Po prostu puść jakiś klasyk.

\- Ah! Ale w tym roku klasykiem może być już coś z dwa tysiące dwudziestego – zauważył z przejęciem. – I co wtedy, Petey? Co wtedy, eh?

Peter zabrał mu pilota, zdając sobie sprawę, że w takim tempie nic nie obejrzą. Domyślał się, że Wade w jakiś pokrętny sposób mówił o tym, że teraz jest tyle filmów do wyboru, że trudno się na coś zdecydować, ale na szczęście Netflix dalej był taki sam i miał wszystko co potrzeba. Poza _Star Warsami_. Disney nadal trzymał na nich swoje czteropalczaste, pokryte białymi rękawiczkami łapska.

Na szczęście jego nigdy te filmy ani całe uniwersum nie interesowało, a poza tym i tak mieli dostęp do platformy streamingowej Disneya, więc to nie był żaden problem. Musieli mieć, nie mogli przegapiać tylu fajnych seriali filmów od tej wytwórni.

\- _Parks and Rec_? – zasugerował Peter po kilku chwilach szukania.

\- Lecę po popcorn! – zerwał się od razu z kanapy najemnik i poleciał przygotować nie tylko coś do jedzenia, ale i do picia.

Peter poczekał z włączeniem pierwszego odcinka aż mąż wrócił, od razu przysuwając się bliżej niż powinno to być wygodne. Już po chwili Peter leżał wzdłuż kanapy z Wadem ułożonym wygodnie na jego piersi i już zaczynał czuć, jak drętwieje mu ręka przygniata przez najemnika, który co jakiś czas sięgał po popcorn, miskę z którym Peter podtrzymywał ramieniem, żeby nie spadła.

Po paru minutach leżenia udało mu się w końcu uwolnić drugą rękę spod ciała Deadpoola i objął go nią, gładząc po plecach. Wade westchnął zrelaksowany i nawet nie gadał podczas oglądania, z pewnością usypiając. Peter miał nadzieję, że uśnie. Nie że nie lubił paplania męża, ale był w nastroju na spokojne i ciche popołudnie zanim wyjdą wieczorem na patrol. Sam też chętnie się zdrzemnie. 

Telewizor przyjemnie brzęczał w tle, nie za głośno by przeszkadzać, ale i nie za cicho, by nie słyszeć dialogów. Peter odstawił popcorn na podłogę, by przypadkiem go nie zrzucić w czasie snu i zamknął oczy, powoli zasypiając, gdy do telewizora dołączył nagle inny dźwięk, głośniejszy.

Obudziło to Wade’a, który zdezorientowany podniósł się i spojrzał w stronę okna. Peter zrobił to samo, przecierając przy okazji oczy. Cindy rozzłoszczona gwałtowną zmianą położenia przeniosła się na oparcie kanapy i tam przysiadła.

\- Chyba Debra znowu ćwiczy przy otwartym oknie – zaśmiał się Deadpool, gdy zorientował się wreszcie co się dzieje.

Debra była ich sąsiadką mieszkającą piętro niżej. Aktorka znana z występów na Broadwayu i lubująca się w ćwiczeniu swojego śpiewu godzinami. Raczej im nie przeszkadzała ze swoimi treningami, ale teraz przerwała im przyjemną drzemkę i Peter miał ochotę zejść do niej na sieci i kazać zamknąć okno.

Nie zrobił tego oczywiście i przeciągnął się ziewając. Może to i lepiej, że nie zasnęli? Będą mogli porobić coś innego, na przykład wyjść na miasto jeszcze przed patrolem i zjeść coś w restauracji. Albo przejść się do sklepu z antykami, który Peter chciał odwiedzić już od kilku dni, ale nigdy nie było okazji.

\- Petey, co ty na to, żeby ją zagłuszyć? – zaproponował z szerokim uśmiechem Deadpool.

\- Nie będziemy uprawiać seksu przy samym otwartym oknie – zabronił od razu, podnosząc się z kanapy.

\- Świntuchu! – oburzył się po czym zaśmiał, podbiegając do okna, które się otworzyło. – Miałem na myśli coś innego. Muzyka!

Peter przewrócił oczami. No tak. Czym zwalczać ogień jak nie ogniem?

Muzyka była zawsze puszczana przypadkowo, ale Wade znał każdy tekst na pamięć. KAŻDY, więc tylko po usłyszeniu pierwszej nuty od razu wiedział co śpiewać, wychylając się przy okazji przez okno, by zagłuszyć Debrę. Z pewnością go usłyszała.

\- _Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw!_

Niewiele myśląc, Peter dołączył do męża i też się wychylił. Gdyby teraz puścili się szyby, spadliby kilkadziesiąt pięter w dół, ale on nie zamierzał tego robić tylko płynnie dołączył do występu. Jak zawsze zresztą.

\- _Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle._ _Some nights I just wish they’d fall off!_ – zaśpiewał, obserwowany przez szczerzącego się z dumą najemnika. Wade uwielbiał, gdy śpiewali razem. To było jedno z jego ulubionych zajęć, dlatego kilka lat temu przez rok brali lekcję u trenera śpiewu, by Deadpool mógł śpiewać jeszcze lepiej, a Peter w ogóle się tego nauczył. Nie potrafili już zliczyć ile konkursów karaoke dzięki temu wygrali.

Jedna piosenka szybko przerodziła się w drugą, a potem druga w trzecią i ani się obejrzeli, a zrobili małą imprezę, tańcząc i śpiewając po całym apartamencie, a Debra czasami i wtórowała, gdy znała tekst. To było zdecydowanie lepsze niż spanie czy oglądanie seriali. Próbowali odgrywać to co śpiewali, skakali po meblach, wygłupiali się i po prostu dobrze bawili mogąc robić coś, co obaj jednakowo kochali.

Gdyby ktoś kilka lat temu powiedział Peterowi, że jednym z jego ulubionych zajęć w małżeństwie, by podtrzymać jego płomień będzie nie chodzenie na randki czy dodawanie pikanterii do życia erotycznego, a śpiewanie jak dwóch wariatów usiłujących zagłuszyć sąsiadkę, to by tego kogoś wyśmiał. Miał prawie trzydzieści lat, a bawił się jak nastolatek na wieczorze karaoke urządzonym w domu szkolnych znajomych, których rodzice wyjechali. A to wszystko dlatego, bo nie było dla niego na świecie nic lepszego niż radość w oczach Wade’a, gdy się z nim wygłupiał.

Peter mógłby zatonąć w jego oczach, gdy tak wyglądały. Gdy błyszczały radością wywołaną akceptacją, którą znalazł w Peterze. Nie miał pojęcia jak wiele razy Deadpool został zganiony za głośne śpiewanie czy ile razy był zraniony faktem, że ktoś nie chciał śpiewać wraz z nim, ale obiecał sobie, że z nim się to nigdy nie wydarzy. Nie na jego warcie.

Śpiewali aż do wieczora, kiedy to nie tylko przyszedł czas na patrol, ale i gardło Petera zaczęło odmawiać posłuszeństwa. I tak było lepiej niż na początku, kiedy mógł śpiewać bez przerwy tylko godzinę. Teraz mógł śpiewać nawet przez cztery, z drobnymi tylko przerwami na napicie się wody co jakiś czas. Ich trenerka śpiewu byłaby dumna, gdyby ich teraz posłuchała, będą musieli ją kiedyś odwiedzić.

Wciąż byli naładowani energią po śpiewaniu, gdy wyszli na patrol. Udali się od razu do Queens, decydując się poszukać nowego mściciela. Peter miał dobre przeczucia. Czuł, że to będzie noc, kiedy to znajdą tego gagatka i dowiedzą się kto to, a jeśli nie będzie chciał odsłonić twarzy, to chociaż poznać jego zamiary. Nie sądził, by mściciel był zły, ale lepiej być ostrożnym.

Queens nic się nie zmieniło przez lata. Dalej było tu sporo podejrzanych przyjemniaczków bardzo aktywnych w nocy i nie mówił tu wcale o szopach i lisach grzebiących po śmietnikach. Odkąd Peter się stąd wyprowadził, przestępczą nieco wzrosła, ale teraz znowu spadała dzięki mścicielowi. Nie było dnia, by kogoś nie złapał, najczęściej wczesnym wieczorem. Przestępcy się go bali, dlatego nie był z Wadem zdziwiony, gdy musieli trochę dokładniej poszukać nim znaleźli kogoś, komu mogli skopać tyłek.

Prosta robota, zwykły włamywacz, któremu jedyne co udało się zrobić, to wejść do czyjegoś rodzinnego sklepiku nim Peter wyciągnął go stamtąd siecią, prosto na wystawioną pieść Wade’a. Łatwo. Za łatwo. Zaczynał tęsknić za Shockerem. Ciekawiło go ile będą czekać na nowego groźniejszego przeciwnika. Albo na ucieczkę któregoś już złapanego. Mógłby się założyć, że Mysterio za jakiś czas ucieknie. Wątpił w prawdziwość jego magicznych mocy, ale nie wątpił w jego iluzje. Jeśli ktoś miałby przechytrzyć ochronę więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze, to właśnie Mysterio.

Chociaż wolałby, żeby ten świr nie uciekał. Jego iluzje były aż za prawdziwe, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczyły Wade’a, który miał szczęście być odporny na halucynogenny gaz Mysterio. Przeklęta szybka regeneracja.

Patrol był niezwykle spokojny i w większości bezowocny, więc cały czas przemieszczali się dalej, żartując i dokuczając sobie nawzajem, zamykając się tylko gdy słyszeli komunikaty na policyjnej częstotliwości. Jednym z takich komunikatów było wezwanie do bójki z użyciem noży na granicy z Brooklynem. Od razu udali się na miejsce. Zajęło im to tylko dwie minut od dostania zgłoszenia, ale gdy dotarli, było już po wszystkim. Dwaj mężczyźni leżeli na ziemi związani prześcieradłami zerwanymi najprawdopodobniej z balkonu nad ich głowami. Byli nieprzytomni i trochę krwawili, ale nic im nie było, a ich noże leżały daleko poza ich zasięgiem, przygniatając do ziemi niewielka kartkę.

Podeszli do wiadomości, choć dobrze znali już jej treść. Mimo to Peter przeczytał ją na głos.

\- „Złapałem coś dla was, nie musicie mi dziękować, to mój obywatelski obowiązek”. Znowu to samo.

\- Nie to samo – zauważył Deadpool, zaglądając mu przez ramię. – Tym razem nie postawił kropki.

Peter westchnął, odkładając kartkę na miejsce, choć policja i tak nic się z niej nie dowie. Wiedział to, bo sam sprawdził jedną u Tony’ego. Znalezione odciski nie znajdowały się w bazie, włos który przykleił się do zwykłego, niewyróżniającego się niczym papieru należał do kota rasy pers, a styl pisma nic im nie mówił, bo wiadomość została wydrukowana zwyczajnym tuszem do drukarki, jakich było pełno w całym mieście, nie tylko w domach, ale i bibliotekach czy szkołach i uczelniach.

\- To się robi absurdalne – stwierdził sfrustrowany. – Ten koleś był tu minutę temu, a teraz nie ma po nim śladu. Czasami nawet go słyszymy, a gdy pojawiamy się na miejscu, to już go nie ma. Jak on to robi?

\- Może o to chodzi – powiedział tajemniczo Wade, rozglądając się podejrzliwie. – Może on nigdy nie znika tylko ZNIKA?

Peter odczekał chwilę, spodziewając się wyjaśnienia, które nigdy nie nadeszło, a jego własny mózg też nie rozumiał o co chodzi.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Może on wciąż tu jest – mówił dalej najemnik. – I gapi się na nas, śmieje się z nas. Może jest niewidzialny.

\- Z pewnością – odparł bez przekonania. – Może mi jeszcze powiesz, że wygląda jak Brad Pitt?

\- Jestem pewien, że coś takiego już się kiedyś wydarzyło. Sprawdzę! – zaoferował, nie wyczuwając albo po prostu ignorując brak zaangażowania męża.

Peter patrzył jak Wade wyciągnął katany i zaczął ciąć nimi powietrze wszędzie dookoła związanych mężczyzn i w najbliższej okolicy, omal nie obcinając jednemu facetowi głowy i prawie wpadając samemu na śmietnik. Wyzywał przy tym do walki niewidzialnego przeciwnika, który jednak nigdy się nie pojawił.

\- Pool, przestań zanim zabijesz całe powietrze i wszyscy się podusimy – powiedział mu w końcu. Wade co prawda dobrze się bawił machając swoimi mieczami na wszystkie strony, ale zaczynał się martwić o zdrowie związanych mężczyzn i o to co zrobi policja, gdy zobaczy Deadpoola walczącego z nikim.

\- Nikogo tu nie ma – zameldował najemnik, gdy posłusznie schował miecze. – Wiedziałbym. To znaczy, krew nie jest chyba niewidzialna, nie? Widać by ją było, gdybym kogoś ciachnął. Nie wiem czy bym to poczuł, bo Bea i Arthur wchodzą w ciało jak w masło, ale nie musiałem w sumie czuć, bo nikogo nie ma.

\- Dobra robota – pochwalił i zaczął się wspinać na najbliższy budynek. Słyszał już syreny policyjne, a nie chciał tłumaczyć im co zaszło i czemu jeszcze Avengers nie złapali mściciela.

Wade podążył za nim, wspinając się trochę wolniej ze względu na to, że musiał korzystać z różnych występów, ale obaj wkrótce siedzieli na dachu i obserwowali jak policja zabiera obu mężczyzn na komisariat, by wyjaśnić sprawę i pewnie wlepić im mandat za bójkę.

\- Jesteś strasznie cicho – zauważył Peter, gdy przez kilka minut Wade nie odezwał się ani słowem.

\- Hmm? – mruknął i popatrzył w jego kierunku. Nawet przez maskę czuł nieobecny wzrok.

\- Jesteś cichy – powtórzył. – Boję się.

\- Oh, zastanawiałem się tylko, czy jeśli ten koleś jest niewidzialny, to ubrania też ma niewidzialne jak Sue, gdy ma swój strój czy może lata z fajfusem na wierzchu, a jeśli tak, to czy używa go jako broni.

\- Okej, wracamy do domu, z braku snu ci odbija – postanowił Peter i wstał.

\- Ale… mnie zawsze odbija – przypomniał, szybko jednak wskakując mężowi na plecy.

\- Jeśli już zacząłeś myśleć o penisie jako broni, to zdecydowanie odbiło ci za mocno – wyjaśnił, ruszając w drogę powrotną do domu.

\- Hej, nie bez powodu tę część ciała nazywa się mieczem – zauważył. – Chcesz może wypolerować mój, eh?

Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem i nic nie odpowiedział. Deadpool oczywiście zaczął żądać odpowiedzi i męczył ten temat aż dotarli na miejsce, ale Peter aż do końca trzymał go w niepewności. Było warto dla widoku radości na twarzy najemnika, gdy zaraz po wylądowaniu pchnął go na okno i uklęknął, zabierając się do pracy.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter jęknął sfrustrowany i odchylił się w krześle, przecierając zmęczone od patrzenia przez okular mikroskopu oczy. Kolejny dzień i kolejna porażka. Nie że był specjalnie zaskoczony, już od trzech lat spotykało go to samo i pewnie kolejne trzy lata i więcej jeszcze przed nim. Był pewien, że jego badania będą trwały jeszcze dłużej niż te doktora Connorsa. W jego przypadku byli już blisko znalezienia lekarstwa na odtworzenie kończyny, a Peter? Peter dalej był na tym samym etapie, co gdy zaczynał poszukiwania lekarstwa na raka.

Kiedy był młodszy i widział jak Stark oraz inni naukowcy pokazują coraz to nowsze wynalazki, a bohaterowie po badaniach genetycznych wręcz pojawiali się z dnia na dzień, był przekonany, że wynalezienie lekarstwa na jedną z najgorszych, jeśli nie najgorszą z chorób jest kwestią czasu. Miał jedenaście lat, gdy tak myślał, a ludzie tak jak umierali od nowotworów, tak dalej umierali, a wszystkie lekarstwa jakie mogłyby coś z nimi zrobić, tylko pogarszały stan pacjentów.

W przypadku Wade’a nieudana terapia uczyniła go co prawda nieśmiertelnym, ale to samo zrobiła z nowotworem, który miała zwalczać. Logan był odporny na nowotwory, ale to była jego naturalna mutacja, a nie jakieś lekarstwo. Bruce był odporny na choroby, ale nawet on nie wiedział jak zastosować promienie gamma, by uczynić kogoś odpornym na nowotwory. Tylko niektórzy mutanci i nadludzie byli na nie odporni, choć Peter był pewien, że on się do tego grona nie zalicza, bo pomimo całkiem niezłej zdolności do regeneracji, wciąż mógł chorować, więc mutacja komórek pewnie też mogła mieć u niego miejsce.

Nie było więc żadnego bezpiecznego sposobu na wyleczenie raka, a takiego właśnie szukał. Mile widziany było też umożliwienie Deadpoolowi zatrzymanie zdolności regeneracji. Nie było mowy, by Peter mógł mu to odebrać, nie po tylu latach lekkomyślnego życia. Wade byłby martwy w ciągu jednego dnia, tak bardzo ryzykował swoje życie dzień w dzień i żył nadal tylko dzięki swoim zdolnościom. Także wyleczenie go kompletnie łącznie z bycia nadczłowiekiem nie wchodziło w grę.

Znalezienie lekarstwa na raka pewnie byłoby prostsze, gdyby nie musiał się martwić o tyle szczegółów. Choć i bez tego byłoby  to dalej trudne, w końcu fakt że nikt do tej pory nie odkrył skutecznej terapii mówił wystarczająco wiele o tym, że to nie spacerek po parku. Peter był jednak zdeterminowany. Był geniuszem, zdał z powodzeniem dwa kierunki studiów, zaliczając je jednocześnie i wierzył, że kiedyś w końcu mu się uda.

Wade był przyzwyczajony do swojej choroby, ale to nie znaczyło, że powinien się z nią męczyć. Nie jeśli Peter miał w tej kwestii coś do powiedzenia. Uleczy Wade’a, odda mu jego dawny wygląd i pozwoli mu zatrzymać regenerację, by dalej nie musiał się przejmować utratą męża. Wade w końcu będzie w pełni szczęśliwy, bo tylko tego mu już brakowało.

Co prawda nie wiedział jeszcze jak sprawdzi potencjalny lek na człowieku ani czy regeneracja Deadpoola nie stanie mu na drodze, ale pomartwi się tym później. Na pewno nie będzie testował lekarstwa na samym mężu. Nie zrobiłby mu tego znając jego przeszłość związaną z medycznymi eksperymentami. Wade nigdy by mu czegoś takiego nie wybaczył.

Póki co testował wszystko na chorych myszach, pobierając od nich nowotworowe tkanki , ale to że lek zadziała na zwierzęciu jeszcze nic nie znaczyło. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że najpierw by musiał w ogóle zacząć działać.

Uznając, że to dobry czas na przerwę, Peter odłożył wszystkie próbki na miejsce i wyłączył sprzęt w swoim laboratorium, które Tony podarował mu po roku pełnoprawnej pracy u niego. Nie powiedział mu do czego konkretnie ma go używać, więc mógł w zasadzie robić co mu się podoba w wolnym czasie, kiedy Stark nie miał dla niego zleceń albo nie pracował akurat z Connorsem. Peter skończył biochemię gdy miał dwadzieścia pięć lat i od tamtego momentu tym się właśnie zajmował w firmie przyjaciela. Najczęściej pracował nad lekarstwami dla mutantów i nadludzi, bo zwykłe środki zwykle nie działały na komórki, które są zmutowane – czy to naturalnie czy przez eksperymenty. Sprawdzał też jak różne mutacje wpływają na gospodarkę chemiczną organizmu i analizował te zmiany, by móc przewidzieć czy jest jakiś stały mianownik, czy różni się w zależności od dysponowanych mocy i czy za kilkaset lat dojdzie do tego, że całą Ziemię będą zamieszkiwać wyłącznie mutanci.

Dalej pomagał też Starkowi w warsztacie, ale już rzadziej niż wtedy, kiedy był tylko praktykantem. Jeśli już z przyjacielem pracował, to raczej nad swoim czy męża kostiumem. Albo nad tą zbroją z nanobotów, która dalej była w fazie testów nawet po tylu latach. Tony po prostu nie był w stanie uczynić ją stabilną, nie ważne jak wielu sposobów próbował.

Peter opuścił laboratorium i udał się do części mieszkalnej wieży, gdzie Avengers spędzali wolny czas o ile nie byli gdzieś na mieście z przyjaciółmi czy rodzinami. Gdy dotarł na górze, najpierw usłyszał Thora, a dopiero później go zobaczył. Bóg piorunów siedział przy barze i opowiadał coś entuzjastycznie Natashy, Clintowi i Bucky’emu. Loki siedział zaraz obok niego i wyglądał jakby był tu za karę. Peter wiedział, że to tylko gra, że Loki nie przychodziłby za bratem – czy może powinien powiedzieć kochankiem – gdyby tego nie chciał, ale musiał sprawiać pozory zimnego.

\- Oi! Peter, dołącz do nas! – zawołał Thor, gdy tylko go zobaczył, ale Peter od razu pokręcił głową. – Mamy alkohol!

Znów odmówił.

\- Wybacz, Thor, za wcześnie na drinka, zwłaszcza takiego kalibru – wyjaśnił i wskazał na asgardzką starkę, którą Thor popijał z kufla jak jakieś tanie piwo.

Przyjaciel wyglądał na rozczarowanego, ale nie namawiał go dłużej i powrócił do swojej opowieści, podczas gdy jego słuchacze przywitali się skinieniem głowy z Peterem. Nawet Loki się przywitał, ale na jego twarzy szybko pojawił się grymas, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że pokazał zbyt dużo ciepła. Peter przewrócił oczami i poszedł do lodówki, wyciągając z niej lunch, który rano przygotował mu mąż, a który szybko podgrzał w mikrofali, nim dołączył do obecnych w pomieszczeniu Tony’ego, Bruce’a i Pepper.

Banner uśmiechnął się do niego i odsunął mu krzesło, by mógł usiąść, nie odzywając się jednak by nie przerywać Pepper, która wyjaśniała właśnie Tony’emu jakieś sprawy finansowe związane z firmą i jak to powinni zwolnić cały oddział księgowości i zatrudnić nowy, bo obecne patałachy za bardzo się rozbestwiły.  

\- Dlaczego ty tego nie zrobisz? – zapytał ją Stark, wyraźnie znudzony tą gadką. Tony znał się na pieniądzach, ale zdecydowanie bardziej lubił je wydawać niż się nimi przejmować. Zapewne pozostałość po szalonej młodości.

\- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że jeszcze się tą firmą zajmujesz – powiedziała mu Pepper poirytowana jego brakiem zainteresowania. Przelotnie spojrzała na Petera, który już zaczął jeść. – Cześć, Peter.

Pozdrowił ją unosząc dłoń, nie przerywając przeżuwania. Myślał, że tu będzie ciszej niż przy Thorze i jego wybuchach śmiechu, ale się pomylił.

\- Świetnie sobie radzisz sama – zauważył Tony, odsuwając jakieś dokumenty w jej stronę. – Jesteś współwłaścicielem, nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody na zatrudnianie ludzi, idź do kadr i to zrób, ja tylko złożę podpisy.

\- Nawet nie przejrzysz nazwisk? – zapytała go, znów podsuwając mu papiery.

\- Nie – odmówił i powtórzył ruch. – Ufam ci.

\- Ludzie się śmieją, że ja prowadzę firmę, a ty tylko bawisz się w konstruowanie – westchnęła Pepper, zabierając papiery i wstając od stołu.

\- Walić ludzi – stwierdził Tony. – Nie zamierzam się wstydzić, że moja żona potrafi prowadzić firmę lepiej ode mnie. Ja muszę tylko ładnie wyglądać na bankietach i zabawiać ludzi moim niesamowitym poczuciem humoru.

\- Błagam, nie – zaśmiała się i pomimo wcześniej złości pocałowała go w policzek. – Bądź dzisiaj przed dziesiątą w domu. Casandra od tygodnia nie dostała od ciebie buziaka na dobranoc, robi się przez to nieznośna.

\- Będę, obiecuję – zapewnił z uśmiechem. – To… Zatrudnisz tych nowych księgowych?

\- Zatrudnię – odparła i ruszyła do wyjścia. Mijając Thora i jego kompanów powiedziała jeszcze: - Pa, chłopcy, nie zepsujcie niczego!

Peter odwrócił wzrok, gdy zniknęła za drzwiami i spojrzał na Bruce’a i Tony’ego.

\- To co z tymi księgowymi? – zapytał zaciekawiony. 

\- Wielu pracuje tutaj już tak długo, że nie wypełniają należycie swoich obowiązków – wyjaśnił Bruce, który był tutaj od początku dyskusji.

\- Jeden dziad pamięta nawet czasy mojego ojca – dodał Tony. – Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zapomniał jak się liczy, ma ze sto lat.

\- Wow, nieźle – stwierdził, ale bez większego entuzjazmu. Nie był za bardzo w nastroju po kolejnej porażce w laboratorium, co jego przyjaciele od razu zauważyli.

\- Kolejna nieudana próba, co? – spytał Banner ze współczuciem. Peter pokiwał głową. – Nie przejmuj się, najtęższe umysły świata głowią się nad lekarstwem na raka już od wielu lat, porażka jest wliczona w badania nad tą chorobą.

\- Chyba za bardzo uwierzyłem w swoje umiejętności i w swój geniusz – stwierdził zrezygnowany.

Ciężko było jednak tego nie robić, gdy wszyscy na około mu powtarzali, że tym geniuszem jest i to odkąd był mały. Na uniwersytecie nie było inaczej, choć razem z nim na zajęcia uczęszczało wielu innych geniuszy. Studiując fizykę aż tak się nie wyróżniał, ale biochemia to był jego żywioł. Każdy wykładowca był pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności, zaradności i sposobu myślenia. Z miejsca stał się ulubieńcem profesorów, przez co nie miał żadnych znajomych poza swoim kierunkiem. Zupełnie jak w szkole średniej. Całe szczęście miał Kevina, Sarę i Colina, którzy jednak skończyli rok wcześniej, podczas gdy on jeszcze kończył drugi kierunek.

Jego znajomi z kierunku rozjechali się po Stanach. Sara wróciła do domu na dwa lata, a potem dołączyła do Kevina w Chicago, gdzie wykładali fizykę na jednym z tamtejszych uniwersytetów. Byli teraz małżeństwem i przynajmniej raz w miesiącu Peter z nimi gawędził przez telefon czy Internet.

Colin nie wrócił do Szkocji i został w Nowym Jorku na stałe. Znalazł pracę w jakimś laboratorium, w którym praktykował podczas studiów, a wolnym czasie zajmował się pisaniem artykułów do pism naukowych. Miał też własnego bloga i kanał na YouTube, gdzie łopatologicznie wyjaśniał zagadnienia fizyczne, nie szczędząc przy tym przekleństw. Miał dwa miliony subskrybentów. Gdy akurat mieli wolną chwilę, Peter umawiał się z nim na kawę, by obgadać najnowsze wieści z ich życia.

\- Wszystko okej, dzieciaku? – zapytał nagle Stark. Peter skrzywił się słysząc to przezwisko. Nie był dzieciakiem już od dawna, był dorosłym mężczyzną z własną pracą i płacącym rachunki, a Avengers dalej traktowali go jak niedoświadczonego dzieciaka. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy ktoś w końcu dołączy do drużyny, najlepiej ktoś młody, żeby też mógł kogoś nazywać dzieciakiem. To będzie takie satysfakcjonujące. – Już rano wyglądałeś na przygnębionego, a teraz wcale nie jest lepiej.

\- Bo dzień zaczął się koszmarnie – odparł i odsunął od siebie lunch, by oprzeć się na blacie stołu. –Zapomnieliśmy schować Cindy do terrarium i obudziłem się z nią na mojej twarzy. Prawie ją zabiłem. Wade zażądałby prawdziwego rozwodu, gdybym to zrobił. Potem jak tu leciałem jakaś dziewczynka wypuściła balon z absurdalną ilością helu.

\- Złapałeś go? – spytał Bruce.

\- Próbowałem, ale nie mogłem go złapać! – wyjaśnił poirytowany swoją porażką. – Mogłem tylko patrzeć jak odlatuje. Jest już pewnie w połowie drogi na Marsa. Może minie statek z astronautami i oni go złapią, i odeślą na Ziemię?

Wiedział, że brzmi żałośnie i jak małe dziecko, którym upierał się, że nie jest, ale ten balon naprawdę go zirytował. Nie miał pojęcia co mu się stało i czemu nie mógł go złapać. To powinno być dziecinnie proste, ale w tamtym momencie czuł się jakby nie mógł w pełni kontrolować swoich ruchów.

\- Okej, rozumiem Cindy – powiedział Satrk i zaśmiał się. – Ale… balon, serio?

\- Wiesz jakie to było frustrujące nie móc go złapać? – zapytał i prychnął. – Jestem bohaterem, ta dziewczynka na mnie liczyła, a ja ją zawiodłem. Nigdy nie zapomnę jej płaczu. Słyszę go nawet teraz, w zwolnionym tempie.

Nie dość, że czuł się gównianie, bo przez jego nieudolność dziecko się popłakało, to jeszcze teraz jego mózg postanowił go torturować nie tylko poczuciem winy, ale i spowolnionym wspomnieniem tego zdarzenia. Chryste, to dziecko brzmiało jak z koszmaru, choć w rzeczywistości miała całkiem przyjemny głos.  

\- Małżeństwo z Wadem ci szkodzi – stwierdził Bruce.

\- Wade ogólnie szkodzi wszystkim – dodał Tony, ale jego uszczypliwości brakowało zaangażowania, więc Peter wiedział, że tylko się droczy.

Mruknął w odpowiedzi i nie podnosząc głowy z blatu, powrócił do jedzenia, dalej bocząc się na cały świat. Okej, może Tony miał rację zwracając się do niego per „dzieciaku”. To wszystko wina Wade’a, jego infantylizm przeszedł też na niego.

Tylko trochę zainteresowany słuchał rozmowy obu naukowców, dopóki nie przerwało im przybycie kolejnego gościa. Peter spojrzał w stronę otwartych drzwi i od razu się rozchmurzył.

\- Gwen! – zawołał i pomachał przyjaciółce, która po szybkim przywitaniu się z Avengers przy barze, dołączyła do nich, szybko znajdując swoje miejsce w ramionach Petera.

\- Cześć – przywitała się ze śmiechem ze wszystkimi, odpowiadając na uścisk Petera. – Wszędzie wasz szukam, co to za obijanie się w pracy, co?

\- Jestem szefem i uznałem, że czas na przerwę – wyjaśnił Tony, spoglądając na zegarek. – Cholera, siedzimy tu już godzinę, Bruce.

\- To niezła przerwa – zaśmiał się Gwen.

\- Hej, ja tu jestem od dziesięciu minut – wytłumaczył się Peter, puszczając wreszcie przyjaciółkę i zapraszając ją do stołu, ale odmówiła. – Zresztą dla mnie to już koniec dnia, wcześniej nie miałem przerwy.

\- To tak jak ja, ale widzę, że starzy lubią się obijać – stwierdziła, zwracając się do Bruce’a i Tony’ego.

\- Odpoczynek od pracy jest bardzo ważny – próbował wyjaśnić Banner. – Wiesz, mózg musi odpocząć, wtedy przychodzą do głowy lepsze pomysły.

\- Bruce, ona tego nie kupuje – przerwał mu Tony. – To co pannę sprowadza, panno Stacy? Czyżby przyszła panna po ten generator, który obiecałem?

\- Dokładnie po to – potwierdziła zniecierpliwiona. – Myślałam, ze od razu go dostanę, zamiast tego zmarnowałam dziesięć minut szukając cię. Nie każdy może poświęcić godzinę na wylegiwanie się.

\- Tak jak powiedział Bruce, to bardzo ważne dla mózgu – odparł z uśmiechem. – Generator jest w moim warsztacie, powinien zasilić maszynę molekularną Reeda bez problemu.

\- Jeśli nie, to zgłosimy reklamację – obiecała Gwen. – Ale oby działał, jesteśmy blisko przełomu.

Peter cieszył się, że chociaż przyjaciółce coś się udaje. Razem z Fantastyczną Czwórką pracowała nad urządzeniem, które miałoby w przyszłości dosłownie przynieść kawałek gwiazdy na Ziemię. Tylko mały kawałek, na poziomie molekularnym, bo coś większego mogłoby nieźle zniszczyć planetę albo jej część. Dlatego właśnie pracowali nad laserem zdolnym wyodrębniać pojedyncze atomy i przyciągnąć je na Ziemię, by mogły być badane. Reed chciał bliżej poznać promieniowanie słoneczne, a kiedyś także to, które uczyniło jego zespół nadludźmi. Potrzebował jednak urządzenia do zebrania próbki i stąd nowe urządzenie.

Gwen pomagała je budować, dostarczając wskazówek i nowych rozwiązań. Świetnie się sprawdzała w roli asystentki Sue, choć teraz była już bardziej partnerką. Zaimponowała jej na ślubie Petera i Wade’a, a Storm wzięła ją pod swoje skrzydła , gdy tylko Gwen wróciła z Anglii w poszukiwaniu pracy. Stąd to swobodne podejście do Tony’ego i innych Avengers, często tu bywała jako posłaniec, odbierała wynalazki Starka czy Bruce’a, przynosiła te od Fantastycznej Czwórki albo po prostu korzystała z jednego z laboratorium, gdy nie miała ochoty na przebywanie z resztą zespołu, albo unikała Johnny’ego.

Ich związek był nieco zaskoczeniem dla Petera. Lubił młodszego Storma, ale nie mógł udawać, że nie widział jego zdjęć na plotkarskich portalach. Praktycznie co noc był zauważany na imprezie, z inną dziewczyną albo chłopakiem u boku. Johnny nie krył się z tym, że lubi skakać z kwiatka na kwiatek, więc Peter nie utożsamiał z nim poważnego związku.

Gdy Gwen powiedziała mu, że ona i Johnny byli już na trzech randkach, dziwił się, że doszli aż tak daleko, ale mimo to obstawiał, że wytrzymają ze sobą tylko miesiąc. Ten jednak minął, a potem następny i kolejny, aż w końcu byli ze sobą rok, dwa lata i ostatecznie zatrzymali się na czterech, a Johnny wyznał mu, że myśli o zaręczynach.

Storm dalej chodził na imprezy, szpanował sportowymi autami i udawał playboya, ale zawsze robił to u boku Gwen. Nigdy już nie był widziany z żadną inną dziewczyną czy chłopakiem, był przykładnym i wiernym partnerem. Nie że Peter myślał, że przyjaciel jest zdolny do zdrady, ale po prostu dziwiło go to zaangażowanie w coś, czego Johnny zawsze unikał jak ognia – gra słowna niezamierzona.

O dziwo tych dwoje pasowało do siebie. Oboje byli inteligentni, byli blondynami, Gwen bawił głupi humor Johnny’ego, choć jednocześnie był też powodem wielu ich kłótni. Byli jakby stworzeni dla siebie i Peter miał nadzieję, że Johnny już niedługo się oświadczy. Chciał swoich przyjaciół widzieć szczęśliwych.

To i poślubiony Johnny przestałby w końcu denerwować Wade’a, który dalej bywał zazdrosny, nawet gdy dowiedział się o związku Storma z Gwen. To był irracjonalny strach, z którym mógłby pomóc tylko psycholog, ale Deadpool nie chciał go odwiedzać, więc Peter musiał to po prostu znosić. Liczył na to, że małżeństwo będzie ostatecznym dowodem na to, że Johnny nagle go sobą nie zauroczy, żeby Wade został sam.

Oczywiście tych dwóch dalej będzie się ze sobą gryzło, bo obaj się niesłychanie irytowali, ale takie neutralne sprzeczki były mniej niebezpieczne. Wade był zazwyczaj bardzo łagodny jak na byłego najemnika, ale Peter już się nauczył by nie zapominać, że ma do czynienia z niestabilnym psychicznie człowiekiem z większą ilością traum niż jest gwiazdek na fladze US, więc wolał być ostrożny i minimalizować te interakcje, które obudziłyby w Deadpoolu żądzę krwi. Zresocjalizowany czy nie, Wade dalej był krwawy, brutalny i sadystyczny, gdy zmuszała go do tego sytuacja, a zazdrość rozpalała jego złość aż nadto, gdy Peter nie ucinał wszystkiego na etapie smutku i rezygnacji.

\- Ten generator to jest ta walizeczka w warsztacie? – spytał Peter. Widział ją dzisiaj, gdy zjawił się z rana, by porozmawiać chwilę przed pracą z przyjacielem. Tony przytaknął. – Oddam ją Gwen i tak już wychodzę, a wy dalej siedźcie na przerwie.

\- Nie kwestionuj autorytetu starszych naukowców – ostrzegł Tony.

Peter i Gwen jednocześnie przewrócili oczami.

\- Umyję tylko pojemnik – powiedział do przyjaciółki, szybko zmierzając w kierunku zlewu. – To ulubiony Wade’a, zabiłby mnie, gdybym go zgubił, a tutaj wszyscy kradną.

\- To był tylko długopis, Jezu! – zawołał Clint, słysząc ich rozmowę. On i jego przeklęty aparat słuchowy. Nie dało się szeptać w jego obecności.

Peter zaśmiał się, pospiesznie zmywając pudełko, które zabrał ze sobą, gdy wychodził wraz z Gwen. Zahaczyli jeszcze o jego laboratorium, by mógł zabrać swój plecak i dopiero wtedy ruszyli do warsztatu Starka.

\- Widziałem się wczoraj z MJ, chce iść całą grupą na zakupy – poinformował przyjaciółkę, gdy jechali windą, która dalej była tak samo wolna jak kiedyś.

\- Wchodzę w to – powiedziała od razu. – Może Johnny kupi mi coś fajnego.

\- Materialistka – zażartował i zaśmiał się, gdy Gwen go popchnęła. – Co tam w ogóle u was?

\- Nie mamy teraz za bardzo czasu dla siebie – odpowiedziała zawiedzionym głosem. – Ja pracuję z Sue i Reedem, a Johnny i Ben są za granicą. Ale Johnny obiecał mi jakąś niesamowitą randkę po powrocie.

Peter uśmiechnął się znacząco, wiedząc co na tej randce się wydarzy. Ekscytował się jakby to o niego chodziło, ale odkąd sam wyszedł za mąż, uwielbiał śluby. Ten Tony’ego i Pepper był niesamowity, choć bardzo głośny, pełen wielu gości i wyraźnie robiony pod publiczkę. Cały Tony. Dziwne, że Pepper się na to zgodziła.

Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy będzie gościem na następnym ślubie. A za jakiś czas może będzie i następny. O ile Bucky i Steve będą chcieli się pobrać.

\- Ciężko być z supebohaterem, co?

\- Dobrze że ciebie Wade ciągał na patrole – westchnęła. – Z Johnnym to niemożliwe, bo by mnie spalił, gdyby próbował mnie transportować na plecach. Gdzie jest zmutowany pająk, gdy go potrzebujesz?

Peter zaśmiał się. Gwen byłaby idealną bohaterką, bo była świetna we wszystkim, za co się zabierała.

\- Hej, może ten eksperyment Reeda da ci moce, kto wie – zasugerował. – Jeśli złapie promieniowanie kosmiczne, które zmieniło ich, ciekawe co zrobiłoby z tobą.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to jaki los jest okrutny, pewnie dałby mi wodne moce tylko po to, żeby mnie wkurzyć – zażartowała, szybko jednak poważniejąc. – Naprawdę żałuję, że nie mam mocy i nie mogę pomagać zespołowi, mogę tylko siedzieć w laboratorium i robić za pomocnika.

\- To też niezła fucha jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.

Miło wspominał czasy, kiedy nie przewyższał Wade’a pod względem siły i zdolności.

\- Powiedział pomocnik, który nawet w tej roli brał czynny udział w akcji – przypomniała zgorzkniale.

\- Nie zawsze.

\- Przeważnie – dodała. – Zresztą nawet gdyby, to Johnny i reszta i tak nie walczą tyle co ty i Wade, a jeśli już to z przeciwnikami tak potężnymi, że tylko plątałabym się pod nogami.

\- Przynajmniej Johnny dzięki temu często jest w domu – próbował ją pocieszyć. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jakie to musi być irytujące siedzieć tylko w domu i czekać na powrót ukochanej osoby, która naraża życie.

\- Teraz nie jest – westchnęła znowu. – Zazdroszczę tobie i Wade’owi, zawsze jesteście razem.

\- Tak jakby jesteśmy małżeństwem, więc to normalne – zaśmiał się.

\- Dobrze się żyje w takim związku? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

\- Nie pozabijaliśmy się jeszcze, więc tak – odparł i popatrzył na nią zaciekawiony. – Czemu pytasz?

Gwen wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Bez powodu. Wiesz jak to jest, te wszystkie żarty o małżeństwach nie wzięły się znikąd.

Peter mógłby ją przycisnąć i dowiedzieć się skąd to zainteresowanie małżeństwem, które zaczęło się już jakiś czas temu, ale odpuścił. Nie chciał jej zawstydzać, ale będzie musiał jakoś subtelnie przekazać Johnny’emu, że Gwen na pewno powie tak i że to pajęczy zmysł mu tak podpowiada czy coś. To wypytywanie o życie małżeńskie, to nie mógł być przypadek. Zwłaszcza że Gwen dobrze wiedziała, że on i Wade mają się dobrze w swoim związku, w końcu opowiadał jej o nim już od prawie dziesięciu lat.

\- Jasne, że nie wzięły – potwierdził, dając przyjaciółce spokój. – Połowę naszego związku spędzamy z Wadem na wyzywaniu się.

\- A drugą połowę na obściskiwaniu się i mówieniu sobie słodkich słówek.

\- Hej, chciałabyś mieć tak udany związek jak ja.

\- Nikt nie chciałby być tak obrzydliwie słodki, Pete – stwierdziła i wsadziła sobie palce do ust, by udawać zdegustowanie.

\- Jesteś po prostu zazdrosna, bo mój mąż jest bardziej romantyczny od twojego chłopaka – uparł się.

\- Chyba masz jakiegoś drugiego męża, o którym nie wiem, bo na ostatniej podwójnej randce Johnny przyniósł mi kwiaty, a Wade tobie bekon – przypomniała z wrednym uśmiechem.

Peter zaczerwienił się i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Zapamiętał po prostu, że rano miałem ochotę na bekon, a nie było żadnego w domu – wyjaśnił, choć był pewien, że robił to już raz. – Nie powiesz mi, że to nie było urocze z jego strony.

\- Zostanę przy kwiatach, dzięki – zaśmiał się i poklepała go po ramieniu, nim wyszła z windy, która zatrzymała się na pierwszym piętrze i oboje mogli zająć się swoimi sprawami. – To kiedy ten wypad na zakupy?

\- Zdzwonimy się – odparł, obserwując jak przyjaciółka pakuje generator i wsiada na swój rower, którym tu przyjechała.

\- Okej, na razie, Peter!

\- Na razie! – odmachał i poszedł się przebrać w jakieś dyskretne miejsce, po czym zadzwonił do Wade’a. Najemnik odebrał praktycznie od razu. – Masz ochotę na patrol?

\- A czy będę mógł uciąć komuś kończynę?

\- Tylko ten jeden raz – zgodził się, już przemieszczając się na sieciach i obserwując ludzi na ulicy.

\- Yay, już pędzę!

Wade dołączył do niego w pięć minut i razem udali się patrolować Queens. Peter jak zwykle zaczął opowiadać co się działo w pracy, ale dzisiaj niestety musiał kłamać. Deadpool nic nie wiedział o jego szukaniu lekarstwa na raka, to miała być niespodzianka. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że bał się reakcji najemnika, że będzie zły za szukanie leku za jego plecami albo że narobi mu nadziei na coś, co może nigdy nie powstać. Powie mu, gdy będzie miał już coś konkretnego, nie wcześniej.

Dzień był spokojny, ale Peter miał się na baczności. Podobny pająk co wczoraj znowu mógł zaatakować, a nie chciał ryzykować oberwaniem przez którąś z broni, która mogłaby się okazać dla niego śmiertelna. Kingpin miał kilka lat, by poznać jego słabości i na pewno to wykorzystał przy tworzeniu aktualnych tropicieli.

\- Do wszystkich jednostek – usłyszeli nagle w policyjnym radiu, które jak zwykle podsłuchiwali. – Atak w szkole w Brownsville na Brooklynie, świadkowie mówią o ogromnym pająku, potrzebne wsparcie.

\- Serio, łapią się atakowania dzieci, żeby mnie zwabić w pułapkę? – wycedził Peter, szybko zmieniając kierunek, by dotrzeć pod adres podany w radiu.

\- To jedna z bardziej popierdolonych i złych rzeczy jakie widziałem – stwierdził Wade. – Podoba mi się!

Peter skarcił go spojrzeniem wyczuwalnym nawet przez maskę.    

\- Co? Umiem docenić dobry plan, a ten jest dobry – wyjaśnił wzruszając ramionami. – To znaczy, idziemy prosto w tę pułapkę, nie?

\- Wiem, że Kingpin to szuja, ale pierwszy raz widzę, by atakował niewinne dzieciaki – zauważył. Wilson Fisk był ojcem. To nie oznaczało automatycznie, że był wyczulony na krzywdę dzieci, ale przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy to Peter był świadomy jego zbrodni, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy dzieci brały udział w jego planie. – Poza tym pierwszy pająk nie miał problemu, by mnie znaleźć, czemu ten musi mnie do siebie ściągać?

\- Za bardzo filozofujesz, pewnie chce mieć przewagę. Wśród potencjalnych ofiar będziesz nieostrożny i łatwiejszy do złapania.

\- Dobrze, że ty ze mną jesteś, eh? – zapytał i zniżył lot, chwilę później puszczając sieć i lądując przed szkołą, wokół której stał już szwadron policji i ewakuowanych dzieciaków oraz nauczycieli. Więcej na pewno wciąż było w środku, gdzie słychać było mechanicznego pająka, który niszczył budynek od środka.

\- Z drogi, Avengers nadchodzą! – zaanonsował Wade, przepychając się pomiędzy oddziałem SWAT. Peter po prostu przeskoczył nad tłumem i wylądował na jednym z radiowozów. Dzieciaki wciąż uciekały w panice ze szkoły, wyglądały na całe i zdrowe. Miał nadzieję, że tak samo jest ze wszystkimi w środku. – Widać, że tym razem to nie strzelanina.

Peter musiał się z nim zgodzić. Ogromna dziura wielkości samochodu w ścianie była bardzo wymowna.

\- To znaczy, dzieciaki są zbyt spanikowane, widać że do tego typu ataku jeszcze nie są przyzwyczajone.

Oczywiście. Mógł się domyślić.

\- Chodźmy – zarządził i wystrzelił sieć, przyciągając się do budynku.

Wleciał przez dziurę, która wyglądała jak robota Rinho i wylądował na korytarzu. Szkoła przypominała mu jego własne liceum, tylko tutaj uczyły się młodsze dzieciaki. Na tablicach wisiały plakaty wykonane przez uczniów, zdjęcia z różnych imprez zdobiły ściany. Jak Kingpin mógł pozwolić na atak na tak młode dzieci? Co następne? Przedszkole?

Wade teleportował się obok niego i razem ruszyli za hałasem wywoływanym przez mechanicznego pająka. Czasami słyszeli krzyki, ale na szczęście nie natknęli się jeszcze na krew, więc chyba nikt w tym ataku nie został ranny.

\- Raju, ludzie powinni się nauczyć jak wychowywać swoje pająki – stwierdził Wade, wymachując jedną z katan. Drugą rękę miał wolną i użył jej, by klepnąć Petera w tyłek. – Mam rację, eh?

Peter bez ostrzeżenia popchnął najemnika na ścianę i przykleił go do niej siecią.

\- Ej! – zawołał, szarpiąc się w więzach. – Jak mam ci teraz pomóc z tym robotem?!

\- Żartami mi nie pomożesz – zauważył i szedł dalej, wiedząc że użył zbyt mało sieci, by zatrzymać nią Deadpoola, który już po chwili znów szedł obok niego.

Cały budynek co jakiś czas drżał w posadach, gdy pająk niszczył zapewne kolejne ściany. Peter i Wade przyspieszyli , biegiem pokonywali kolejne korytarze, idąc za hałasem i zniszczeniem, aż dotarli po rozwalonych schodach na kolejne piętro, gdzie pająk próbował dostać się do jednej z sal, zawzięcie wsadzając do środka swoją kończynę. Ze środka dobiegały spanikowane krzyki dzieci.

\- Ej! – zawołał Peter, a maszyna od razu zwróciła się w jego stronę. – Wow, to zadziałało?

\- Jeśli działa na welociraptory, to czemu nie na mechaniczne pająki? – zdziwił się Wade, nim maszyna zaatakowała.

W ciasnym korytarzy ciężej było walczyć niż w powietrzu, było mniej miejsca na ruch i akrobacje, choć pająk był mniejszy niż poprzedni. Niestety przez to był też szybszy, jakby zaprogramowany, by dorównać prędkości Petera, który ledwo uskoczył przed atakiem na sufit.

Maszyna kompletnie zignorowała Wade’a, którzy skoczył na nią z mieczami, ale gdy te trafiły w kończynę, nic się nie stało.

\- Oh-o – wyrzucił z siebie zaniepokojony, nim pająk uniósł nogę i odrzucił go na koniec korytarza.

Robot od razu wrócił do Petera, wspinając się za nim na sufit. Uskoczył przed atakiem zaostrzoną kończyną, strzelając w nią siecią, którą napiął i szybko przeniósł się na tyły pająka, ciągnąc nogę za sobą i wykrzywiając ją.

Jego mały sukces nie trwał długo, noga nagle zaczęła się kręcić, nawijając na nią sieć i przyciągając Petera do maszyny. Wylądował na ziemi tuż pod nią, a zmysł ostrzegł go przed atakiem. Niepotrzebnie, widział jak płyty podbrzusza otwierają się i po chwili wyleciała z nich siatka. Nim zdążył się podnieść, sieć trafiła go i oplotła się wokół niego niczym żywa istota, chwile później uruchamiając się ogromny ładunek elektryczny.

Peter sapnął zaskoczony z bólu tuż przed tym, jak zacisnął zęby, a jego ciało napięło się w niekontrolowany sposób, atakowane przez napięcie, które nie pozwalało mu się ruszyć, nie potrafił nawet kiwnąć palcem ani ruszyć oczami, zaczął nawet mieć problem z oddychaniem.

Gdzie Wade? Czemu jeszcze nic nie zrobił? Chciał się odwrócić i sprawdzić, ale nie mógł, a ładunek elektryczny nie słabł, powodując ciągłe skurcze mięśni. Leżąc na plecach mógł patrzeć tylko w górę, widział więc jak pająk odsunął się i otworzył mechaniczne żuwaczki wypełnione metalowymi ostrzami.

Serio, pokona mnie jakiś głupi robot, zastanawiał się w myślach, patrząc jak ostrza zaczynają się obracać jak w pile. Gdzie do cholery był Wade?!

Czuł już na twarzy pęd powietrze mielonego przez ostrza, gdy pająk nagle uniósł łeb, obrócił się i zamachnął kończyną, trafiając jednak w pustą przestrzeń. Peter wciąż nie mógł się ruszyć, ale przynajmniej nic mu nie groziło. Na razie. 

Jedna z nóg wylądowała tuż obok jego głowy, a druga obok ręki. Peter wykrzesał z siebie całą siłą, jaką posiadał i z trudem rozprostował zaciśnięte w pięść palce. Cal po calu zbliżał je do kończyny rozproszonego pająka, aż wreszcie go dotknął.

Nic. Nic się nie stało, poza tym, że robot znów się na nim skupił, unosząc kończynę do góry, by wbić ją w bezbronnego Petera.

Coś nagle świsnęło mu tuż nad twarzą i momentalnie napięci ustąpiło. Mięśnie wciąż kurczyły się, ale nie był już rażony prądem i udało mu się przeturlać, a noga pająka wbiła się w podłogę tam, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu była klatka piersiowa Petera.

\- No wreszcie – wyjęczał, zrywając z siebie sieć i patrząc na Wade’a, który stał na końcu korytarza obracając ostrze, które dostał od T’challi. Drugie znajdowało się na przeciwnym końcu korytarza, wbite w ścianę po tym, jak przecięło kabel dostarczające ładunek do sieci. – Wcześniej się nie dało?

\- Ciekawe jak szybko ty byś się podniósł po złamanym karku – odparł Deadpool, rzucając sztyletem w gotowego znowu do ataku pająka. Robot okazał się szybszy i ostrze tylko wbiło się w nogę, którym zablokował rzut. – A nie, czekaj. Nie podniósłbyś się, bo byś umarł!

\- Mniej gadania z Panią Śmiercią, to szybciej wrócisz – odparł Peter, skacząc w stronę pająka i wyciągając sztylet z jego kończyny. Robot próbował go złapać, ale uniknął kolejnej nogi i wylądował mu na plecach, wystrzeliwując sieć, by wyciągnąć drugie ostrze tkwiące w ścianie.

\- Miała nową kieckę, musiałem chwilę zostać i popatrzeć – wytłumaczył się, łapiąc sztylet, którym Peter cisnął w jego stronę.

Ruszył do ataku od razu. Deadpool podbiegł do pająka i unikając jego strzałów z lasera, wślizgnął się pod jego głowę, wbijając mu sztylet od spodu i przyciągając go do siebie rozciął metal. Peter zeskoczył z maszyny, gdy tylko najemnik na niej wylądował, unosząc jej głowę do góry, wciąż trzymając wbity w nią sztylet.

Peter odskoczył z dala od robota, przyczepiając do sufitu sieć, którą przyciągnął się od razu z powrotem. Błyskawicznie nabrał rozpędu i z uniesioną w górę ręką prześlizgnął się pod robotem, rozcinając jego podbrzusze z łatwością, z jaką nóż wchodzi w miękkie masło. Kochał vibranium.

Pająk próbował go złapać, ale Peter wyleciał z drugiej strony i uciekł na sufit, odrzucając sztylet z powrotem do Wade’a. Najemnik wciąż trzymał łeb maszyny w górze, ale po dostaniu drugiego ostrza wyjął pierwsze i krzyżując ręce wbił oba w miejsce, gdzie głowa łączyła się z resztą, po czym zeskoczył na podłogę, tym samym odrywając od ciała pająka jego łeb, który dudniąco potoczył się po korytarzu.    

Robot zachwiał się momentalnie, kończyny ugięły się pod nim, a szum dochodzący ze środka ustał, gdy odcięte zostało zasilanie. Nogi wciąż nieco podrygiwały, ale szybko przestały.

\- To było proste – stwierdził Deadpool, kręcąc efektownie sztyletami jak rewolwerami, nim schował je do pochew przy pasie. – Pomijając złamanie karku.

\- Co jest z tobą i odcinaniem głów? – zapytał Peter, kopiąc pająka by sprawdzić, czy na pewno został wyłączony. Ten był groźniejszy niż ostatni.

\- To jedyne momenty, kiedy mogę odcinać głowy, daj się człowiekowi nacieszyć! – oburzył się najemnik. – No chyba że mogę odcinać też głowy ludziom.

\- Nie.

\- Niby spodziewałem się tej odpowiedz, ale i tak jestem rozczarowany – westchnął.

Z sali, do której próbował dostać się pająk wyszedł nauczyciel , a za nim jego podopieczni, wszyscy jednakowo przerażeni i wpatrzeni w nieruchomą maszynę.

\- Czy on…

\- Poszedł do robotycznego nieba – zapewnił Wade. – Robociego? Mechanicznego? Jeden chu…

Peter zakleił mu usta siecią, nim zdążył przekląć przy dzieciach, choć wątpił, że któreś by zwróciło na to uwagę. Wszystkie gapiły się na robota. Przyjrzał im się współczująco, coś takiego w tak młodym wieku pewnie odciśnie na nich piętno do końca życia. Bez psychologa się nie obejdzie. Jeden chłopaczek nawet obejmował się ramionami i chował za nauczycielem, taki był przerażony. Gdy spojrzał na Petera, szybko odwrócił wzrok.

\- Wszyscy są cali? – zapytał opiekuna dzieciaków, który przytaknął.

\- Tak, robot nikogo nie sięgnął. Na szczęście. Ale było blisko. Prawie zburzył ścianę.

Faktycznie, ściana była popękana. Trochę dłużej by zwlekali i maszyna dostałaby się do środka i zabiła prawdopodobnie kilka niewinnych dzieciaków, jeśli nie wszystkie. Nie uciekłyby, nie miałyby szans. 

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc – odezwał się znowu nauczyciel, patrząc najpierw na Petera, a potem na walczącego z siecią Deadpoola. Jego zmagania z nią rozluźniły nieco atmosferę i pomimo traumatycznego przeżycia, dzieciaki były rozbawione jego problemem. Dobrze, to znaczyło, że będzie z nimi okej.  – Nie wiem co by się stało, gdybyście nie przyszli. Uratowaliście nam życie.

\- Nie myślmy w tych kategoriach – poprosił Peter. Najważniejsze, że nic się ostatecznie nie stało.

\- Żartujesz sobie?! – wrzasnął Wade, gdy w końcu zdjął z ust sieć. – Niech nas podziwiają! Ej, co powiecie na to, bym ja i Spidey wpadli was odwiedzić i pokazać co jeszcze potrafimy, eh? Autografy gratis!

\- Super!

\- Ekstra!

\- Ja chcę zdjęcie!

\- Mogę potrzymać twój pistolet?!

\- Tego już lubię – wskazał na chłopca, który tak rwał się do broni palnej.

\- Może najpierw porozmawiajmy z dyrektorką, ale pewnie nie będzie miała nic przeciwko – odparł nauczyciel, co tylko bardziej ucieszyło dzieciaki, choć chowający się za opiekunem chłopak dalej był roztrzęsiony i tylko lekko się uśmiechał.

\- Załatwiłem nam nowy fanklub – ucieszył się Deadpool, obejmując go ramieniem.

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Okej, pomożemy wam wyjść, bo schody są trochę uszkodzone – zwrócił się do nauczyciela i jego podopiecznych. – Rodzice już pewnie na was wszystkich czekają i się martwią.

Jeden po drugim opuszczał dzieciaki na sieci przez okno. Na dole odbierali je policjanci i sanitariusze, którzy sprawdzali, czy na pewno nic im nie jest, ale na szczęście wszyscy byli cali i zdrowi. Wade nie brał w tym wszystkim udziału i czekał przy pająku, zajadając się rodzynkami w czekoladzie, które zabrał z automatu, który ucierpiał w czasie ataku i wyrzucił z siebie dziesiątki słodyczy.

\- To co teraz? – zapytał, chwytając bezbłędnie w usta rodzynkę rzuconą w górę. – Oddajemy złom Starkowi?

\- Nie – odpowiedział od razu. – Kingpin atakuje teraz dzieciaki, trzeba zniszczyć wszystkie te roboty zanim ktoś naprawdę ucierpi.

\- Uuu, szturm, podoba mi się ten pomysł – rozochocił się Wade, wsypując resztę zawartości paczki do ust, które od razu zakrył maską nim szybko podniósł się na nogi. – A jak chcesz znaleźć główną fabrykę?

\- Nie wiem – westchnął sfrustrowany. Tony przebadał robota z wczoraj, ale nic w nim nie znalazł. Maszyna z pewnością była sterowana na odległość, ale sygnał dawno został przerwany, gdy Stark wreszcie miał okazję czegoś się dowiedzieć. – Ale nie możemy pozwolić żeby Kingpin dalej atakował niewinnych ludzi tylko po to, by nas do siebie ściągnąć. Wiem że to król przestępczości, ale są jakieś granice.

Dziś skończyło się szczęśliwie, nikt nie zginął, ale niewiele brakowało. Następnym razem cywile mogą nie mieć tyle szczęścia. Najpierw szkoła, a co następne? Szpital? Centrum handlowe? Im większe zamieszanie i więcej potencjalnych ofiar, tym większa szansa, że Peter i Wade pojawią się na miejscu.

\- Szlag by to – przeklął po chwili zastanawiania się, co zrobić w następnej kolejności. – Szkoda że nie możemy po prostu dostać się do Kingpina i przywalić mu w ryj.

\- Możemy – zauważył Deadpool. – Tylko musielibyśmy minąć hordy ochrony i jego prywatnej armii. Zgłaszam się na ochotnika jak coś. Mam już przygotowany zestaw broni na tę okazję i przemowę, gdy już zastrzelę typa.

\- Nie będziemy go zabijać – zabronił kategorycznie, a Wade jęknął zawiedziony. – Znajdziemy inny sposób.

\- Równie dobrze możesz spróbować aresztować prezydenta Rosji – prychnął najemnik. – Tacy ludzie nie idą do więzienia, Webs, można ich tylko zabić. A nawet jeśli idą siedzieć, to w pudle pociągają za sznurki, bo dostają celę z dostępem do Internetu i telefonem.

\- Jak go zabijemy, to nie damy mu szansy na odkupienie i zrozumienie własnych błędów. – Nie zmieni swojego postępowania dla jednej osoby. To byłoby nie w porządku, a poza tym jego sumienie by tego nie wytrzymało. – Poza tym zabicie go nie zniszczy jego działalności. Ktoś przejmie po nim imperium.

\- A jak będzie siedział w więzieniu, to nie? Porzuć marzenia o wielkim aresztowaniu, Ness. To nie Chicago, a my nie jesteśmy Nietykalni.

\- Sugerujesz, że dałbyś się przekupić?

\- To znaczy, nie byłbym przeciw – odparł niewinnie. Peter westchnął. – Musiałby mi jednak sporo zapłacić, żebym przeszedł na jego stronę! Kawałek Nowego Jorku na własność byłby w sumie okej.

\- Nie osłabisz mojej wiary, DP – powiedział mu bez zawahania. – Nawet Eliot Ness w końcu dorwał Capone.

\- Ta, za oszustwa podatkowe. Kingpin jest czysty jak łza nawet pod tym względem.

\- Zawsze można go zgarnąć za próbę przekupstwa Avengera – zauważył, z uśmiechem odwracając się do męża. – Może rozważymy twoje zgłoszenie jako kata i damy ci inną robotę.

\- A będę mógł dostać mimo wszystko kawałek Nowego Jorku?

\- Nie.

\- Kurwa – przeklął rozczarowany.

\- Deadpool, Spiderman, mam wieści – przerwał im nagle głos Starka. Wade wyjął komunikator z pasa i odpowiedział:

\- Co tam masz, Iron Maiden?

\- Friday ma swoje sensory w waszych komunikatorach.

\- Wiemy i co z tego?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie rozmawialiście na poufne tematy przy tym robocie, bo on odbiera obraz i dźwięki otoczenia.

Peter popatrzył na maszynę, wcale nie będąc zdziwiony informacją od Tony’ego.

\- Domyśliłem się tego – odpowiedział Tony’emu, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Te funkcje mają swoje własne zasilanie. Robot z wczoraj miał je odcięte, ale przyjrzałem się mu przed chwilą bliżej i wcale go nie wyczerpał – powiedział, a Peter zaczął składać elementy układanki w jedną całość. – Ten kto nim sterował sam je odłączył, żeby nie emitować sygnału.

\- Kogo obchodzi robot z wczoraj? – zapytał Wade, wyraźnie znudzony tą rozmową.

\- Ten z dzisiaj ma ten sam system, idioto – wyjaśnił mu. – Podsłuchiwał was cały ten czas podczas walki i po walce.

\- Ooo! – podekscytował się Deadpool i przyklęknął przy robocie. – Twoja stara ssie!

Peter przewrócił oczami.

\- Daruj sobie – przerwał mu poirytowany Tony. – Przestał chwilę temu, kiedy się z wami skontaktowałem.

\- Teraz moje życie ssie – poskarżył się najemnik i usiadł na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, podpierając brodę na dłoni.

\- Zdążyłeś wyłapać sygnał? – spytał z nadzieją Peter, ignorując męża.

\- Friday przesłała już współrzędne do komunikatora – poinformował Stark. – Radzę się pospieszyć, oni już wiedzą, że jesteście na ich tropie.

\- Chodźmy! – popędził najemnika Peter i wyskoczył przez okno. Wade ledwo zdążył wskoczyć mu na plecy.  

Peter huśtał się jak najszybciej mógł, czasami pokonując całą przecznicę tylko na jednym wystrzale sieci. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by sterujący robotami im się wymknął, musieli go powstrzymać teraz, kiedy mieli go jak na widelcu.

Szybko dotarli na miejsce – do sklepu w jednej z dzielnic nieopodal rzeki. Budynek nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, sklep był nawet otwarty i w środku było kilku klientów, ale to zamieszanie na tyłach zwróciło ich uwagę. Od strony zaplecza, w alejce za budynkiem stały dwa białe furgony. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, wyglądały na zwykłe dostawcze samochody, ale Peter widział takich dość dużo by wiedzieć, że żadnego nigdy nie pilnuje człowiek z bronią jak w tym przypadku.

\- Hej, robimy postępy, nie używają czarnych samochodów – skomentował Wade, gdy przykucnięci na sąsiednim budynku obserwowali sytuację.

Peter nie odpowiedział tylko obserwował jak na zewnątrz wychodzi dwóch facetów pospiesznie niosących kartonowe pudła. Z jednego wystawał kabel zakończony wtyczką. Nieśli elektronikę, pewnie z laboratorium ukrytego pod sklepem. Mógł się założyć, że właścicielem tej sieci jest Wilson Fisk pod jakimś fałszywym nazwiskiem. Matt nigdy nie wspominał o czymś podobnym, więc musiał to być nowy pomysł. Długo się nim nie będzie cieszył. Po tym jak tu skończą, Avengers zamkną każdy podobny sklep i sprawdzą je od piwnicy po dach.

\- Musimy się dostać do środka – zdecydował Peter. – Jakieś pomysły?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko dźwięk teleportacji. Odwrócił się zaskoczony, ale ujrzał tylko chmurę dymu. Gdy znów spojrzał w stronę sklepu, Wade stał już na dachu i machał do niego.

Zerkając na pilnującego furgonów strażnika, Peter przeskoczył zręcznie i niepostrzeżenie na dach, dołączając do męża.

\- Gotowy? – spytał Wade, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Nie umieść nas w ścianie – ostrzegł, przygotowując się mentalnie. Używanie teleportera by przenieść się za ścianę w nieznanych miejscach zawsze go stresowało. Deadpoola wcale, ale on przeżyłby ewentualne utknięcie.

Najemnik miał szczęście i teleportował ich tuż pod sufitem. Kawałek niżej i utknęliby w paletach z towarem, które ustawiono jedna na drugiej prawie po sam sufit. Wylądowali na nich i od razu przykucnęli. W środku było więcej strażników, jeden co chwilę wyglądał na sklep, inni przez okna magazynu. Pozostałe sługusy w pośpiechu nosiły pudła z miejsca na miejsca i na zewnątrz. Tony się nie mylił, spodziewali się ich.

\- Szybciej, na litość boską – odezwał się jeden, który wyglądał na szefa, bo nic nie robił tylko nadzorował robotę. – Spiderman i Deadpool zaraz tu będą.

Peter szybko przyłożył najemnikowi dłoń do ust, bo ten zaczął się trząść z podekscytowania, bardzo zdeterminowany by rzucić jakimś ironicznym tekstem i ujawnić ich obecność tutaj.

\- Tony, jesteśmy na miejscu – zakomunikował przyjacielowi, dalej pomagając Wade’owi trzymać gębę na kłódkę. – Jest tu trochę towarzystwa, przydałoby się wsparcie.

\- Thor zaraz będzie na miejscu – usłyszał w odpowiedzi, na szczęście w słuchawce w uchu. – Ma zaczekać czy atakować od razu?

\- Niech zaczeka – poprosił. Nie miał pojęcia jak blisko jest przyjaciel, a nie chciał wywoływać zamieszania na zewnątrz póki nie dowie się gdzie ukrywa się mózg całej operacji. – Damy mu sygnał.

\- Dorwijcie drani.

Peter z przyzwyczajenia przytaknął i zaraz potem zręcznie przeskoczył na sąsiednie palety. Deadpool podążył za nim. Z nowego miejsca mieli widok na miejsce, z którego sługusy brały wszystkie te kartony. Niewielka winda właśnie wysunęła się z ukrytego pod dwiema paletami szybu. Wyszło z niej dwóch kolesi niosących kolejny sprzęt, ale kolejne kartony wciąż czekały w windzie.

\- Musimy zjechać na dół.

\- Ciekawe jak chcesz to zrobić – odparł szeptem Deadpool. – Nie ukryjemy się w środku, ta winda jest mikroskopijna.

Wade niestety miał rację. Nawet gdyby nie zostali zauważeni od razu przy wchodzeniu kogoś do windy, to na pewno zostaliby dostrzeżeni prędzej czy później. Musieli znaleźć jakieś inne wejście albo…

Peter sięgnął po teleporter najemnika, uciszając go, gdy ten chciał zaprotestować.

\- Swojego nie masz? – syknął oburzony.

\- Zostawiłem w domu – wyjaśnił i skinął na plecy. – Właź i siedź cicho.

Gdy tylko Deadpool znalazł się mu na plecach, Peter przeszedł na sufit i przemieścił się nad windę, z której skończono już wyciągać kartony ze sprzętem.

\- Thor jest już na miejscu – usłyszeli w swoich słuchawkach. – Lepiej się pospieszcie, bo chce już walczyć.

Nie chcąc ryzykować wykrycia, gdy byli praktycznie na widoku, obaj postanowili nie odpowiadać i wyczekali na odpowiedni moment. Sługusy, które przyjechały wcześniej windą znów do niej wsiedli, a ta zaczęła jechać w dół.

Oby się udało, pomyślał Peter i gdy palety znów zasłoniły szyb, odbił się od sufitu i pomknął w dół, tuż przed uderzeniem teleportując ich obu w do szybu, zaraz nad dachem windy. Wylądowali na nim z niewielkim łoskotem, który niestety zwrócił uwagę facetów w środku.

\- Co to, kurwa było? – zapytał jeden. Peter i Wade szybko stanęli na klapie prowadzącej do środka. Chwilę później jeden z przestępców próbował ją otworzyć. – Zacięła się.

\- Kurwa, myślisz, że to Spiderman? Już by tu był?

\- Sam nie wiem co gorsze, on czy to, że winda może się zaraz popsuć.

\- Serio? Wahasz się?

\- Boję się ciasnych pomieszczeń, stary.

\- Ciota.

\- Zamknij ryj.

Wade i Peter zbili żółwika i przenieśli się bliżej krawędzi windy. Szyb nie był wysoki, był też stosunkowo otwarty, co kazało Peterowi sądzić, że winda raczej nie służyła do przewożenia ciężkich ładunków i pewnie napędzana była od dołu hydraulicznym ramieniem.

Nie jechali nią nawet pół minuty, a znaleźli się w zaciemnionym i opustoszałym już laboratorium. Gdy tylko winda opuściła szyb, Wade znów wskoczył na plecy Peterowi, a ten wspiął się na sufit i czym prędzej uciekł w jakieś zaciemnione miejsce, już po drodze obserwując całe pomieszczenie.

Zajmowało co najmniej taką samą powierzchnie co cały sklep z magazynem na górze, a centralną część stanowiły trzy podia. Dwa z nich były puste, trzecie było zajęte przez kolejnego pająka robota, który na szczęście był jednak wyłączony.

Drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, był niewielki tunel w jednej ze ścian. Szybka analiza podpowiedziała mu, że przejście prawdopodobnie prowadziło do rzeki. To pewnie przez nie wychodziły pająki, było dość duże, by zmieścić nawet tego z dnia poprzedniego, który był większy niż ten ze szkoły i ten obecny tutaj.

Całe laboratorium bardziej przypominało warsztat, choć nie był on ani trochę podobny do tego, który rozbili razem z Mattem i Johnnym parę lat temu. Choć pomieszczenie było duże i miało masę zbieranych teraz jeden po drugim komputerów, to jednak większość sprzętu znajdowała się na samym środku, tuż przy podiach na pająki. To tam były narzędzia, wyciągi i rozgrzebane podzespoły, porzucone w samym środku pracy. Aż żal było patrzeć na tę zbrodnie na komputerach.

\- A co z robotem? – odezwał się ktoś. Poza dwoma sługusami był tu ktoś jeszcze. Peter szybko wyszukał tego kogoś wzrokiem, bo głos wydawał mu się znajomy. Nie bez powodu. Z jakiegoś mniejszego kantorka wyszedł Tombstone, jak zwykle ubrany w nienaganny garnitur.

\- Przeniesiemy go w bezpieczne miejsce, już zacząłem wprowadzać po prawki. – Zaraz za Tombstonem podążał mężczyzna na wózku. Wyglądał na przerażonego i obserwował albinosa niepewnie. – Sieć była dobrym pomysłem, jak uda się wyeliminować Deadpoola, to Spiderman będzie łatwym celem.

\- Tylko jeśli będziesz umiał go znaleźć – zauważył groźnym głosem Tombstone. – Masz naprawić wykrywacz pająków jak najszybciej i wysłać nową maszynę na polowanie, zrozumiano?

\- Jeden dzień po przeprowadzce do nowego warsztatu i wszystko będzie gotowe – zapewnił niepełnosprawny mężczyzna. – Obiecuję, idzie mi coraz lepiej.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było, bo już za dużo czasu straciłeś na naukę. – Tombstone odwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy i zbliżył się do niego. – Nie zawiedź mnie, Smythe albo twój ojciec spędzi resztę życia w więzieniu.

Peter poczuł się głupio z tym, że nie rozpoznał Alistaira Smythe’iego. Choć na swoja obroną miał to, że ostatni raz widział jego zdjęcie kilka lat temu i to tylko raz. Nigdy faceta nie znaleźli, obawiali się nawet, że nie żyje, ale najwyraźniej miał się dobrze i spędził ostatnie dziewięć lat na zgłębianiu nauk swojego ojca. Pewnie dlatego przez tyle lat nie pojawiły się żadne roboty.

\- Nie zawiodę, obiecuję – zapewnił znowu. – Te dwie walki i tak miały być tylko testem.

\- Szefie, skończyliśmy – oznajmił nagle jeden ze sługusów, podchodząc do Tombstone’a. – Jedzie pan z nami?

\- Wyjdę bezpieczniejszym wyjściem – odparł i stanął za wózkiem Alistaira. – Samochód czeka przy rzece?

\- Tak jak pan prosił – przytaknął ten sam sługus.

\- Doskonale. Chodźmy, panie Smythe, czas na nas.

\- Thor, ruszaj – powiedział do komunikatora Peter.

Thor naprawdę musiał nie móc się doczekać walki, bo od razu usłyszeli pioruny na zewnątrz. Tombstone i Smythe też i momentalnie zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak. Niebo było dzisiaj bezchmurne, nie było mowy o żadnych błyskawicach.

Przeklinając pod nosem Tombstone od razu przyspieszył, a jego ludzie ruszyli za nim i Alistairem. Peter nie zamierzał dać im uciec. Puścił się ściany i wystrzelił dwie sieci, którymi odciągnął dwóch sługusów od ich szefa. Ich zaskoczone krzyki zwróciły uwagę pozostałej dwójki.

\- Spiderman i Deadpool – odezwał się Tombstone, obserwując ich, gdy obaj wylądowali na ziemi. – Znowu zamierzacie mi pokrzyżować plany?

\- Tak jakby od tego jesteśmy – odparł najemnik, obracając miecze w dłoniach. – Bądźcie więc tak mili i chodźcie z nami. Nie ty, ty możesz jechać – zwrócił się do Smythe’iego. – Niezła stylówa, taka bardzo w stylu Profesora X.

\- Nigdzie z wami nie idę! – odmówił od razu Alistair. – Przez was mój ojciec siedzi w więzieniu.

\- No masz, następny młody gniewny – narzekał Wade. – Kiedy wreszcie ktoś nam podziękuję za to, że zamknęliśmy czyjegoś tatusia? Zaczynam wam wszystkim zazdrościć relacji z ojcem. Mój nigdy mnie nie kochał.

\- Nie wiem czy interesuje ich twoje życie rodzinne, Pool – zwrócił mu uwagę Peter. – To koniec, Tombstone. Nie uciekniesz już, tym razem pójdziesz siedzieć na dobre.

\- Tak samo pewny byłeś parę lat temu? – zapytał z uniesioną w górę brwią. – Doprawdy, Spiderman, nie jesteś już młodym bohaterem. Nie nauczyłeś się jeszcze, że tacy jak ja nie idą do więzienia?

\- A nie mówiłem? – ucieszył się Wade, patrząc przez chwilę na Petera, który jęknął poirytowany. – Możemy wreszcie skończyć pierdolić i obić sobie mordy? Proponuję zaatakować najpierw tego na wózku. To najsłabsze ogniwo.

\- Możecie próbować – rzucił pewny siebie Alistair, a Tombstone znów ruszył w stronę tunelu.

Peter chciał za nimi skoczyć, ale pajęczy zmysł dał o sobie znać. Chwilę później razem z Wadem usłyszeli charakterystyczny dźwięk towarzyszący ruchowi mechanicznych ramion i ostatni pająk rzucił się na nich.

Uniknięcie ataku nie było trudne, ale gonienie Tombstone’a nie wchodziło już w grę. Peter przeklął siarczyście i uskoczył przed kolejnym atakiem. Pająk skupił się na nim, podążając za nim wszędzie i atakując.

\- Możecie przestać się ruszać?! – poprosił Wade goniący za nimi. – Czuję się jak w odcinku _Benny Hilla_!

\- Jasne, czemu nie, po prostu dam się dźgnąć jego pazurom! – odkrzyknął Peter. – Chryste, one są większe niż u poprzednich dwóch!

\- Ja bym tak zrobił!

\- Cóż za poświęcenie! A raczej jego brak!

\- Nie moja wina, że nie masz tak zajebistej regeneracji jak ja! – Deadpoolowi w końcu udało się doskoczyć i trafił go mieczami w jedno z odnóży. Ostrza ześlizgnęły się po nim, wytwarzając jedynie snopy iskier. – No nie! Znowu?!  Z czego oni robią te maszyny śmierci, z adamantium?!

\- Prawdopodobnie! Aaa! – pisnął, prawie draśnięty przez pazur. Domyślał się, że ucieczka na ścianę nic mu nie da, więc nawet nie próbował, zwłaszcza że chciał, by Wade miał jak atakować. – Myślisz, że Thor już skończył i może nam pomóc?!

\- Co? Nie poradzisz sobie z jednym pająkiem?!

Robot musiał go usłyszeć albo zrobił to Alistair, który pewnie uruchomił pająka, bo nagle jego podbrzusze otworzyło się, a ze środka wypadły dziesiątki niewielkich metalowych kulek, które po chwili przerodziły się w mniejsze wersje swojej mamusi i rzuciły się na Deadpoola.

\- To złożyło jaja! – wrzasnął przerażony. – Gdzie mój miotacz ognia?!

Pozostawiony samemu sobie, Peter zmienił strategię i uciekł w górę na sieci. Kątem oka zauważył jak Wade walczy z małymi pająkami, które niczym facehugery pełzały szybko po ziemi i skakały na swoją ofiarę. Jeden skoczył najemnikowi prosto na twarzy i przewrócił go. Chwilę później cała fala robocików zalała Deadpoola i zakryła go.

\- Nic mi nie jest! – zapewnił, a jego głos był przytłumiony. – Nie zapładniajcie mnie tylko przez usta, błagam!

Peter bardzo chciał pomóc mężowi, ale miał własny problem. Pająk wzleciał za nim w górę strzelając laserem i wymachując odnóżami, próbując go trafić czym tylko się dało. Nie wiedząc jak podejść do ataku mógł tylko uciekać. Wylądował na chwilę na windzie i użył jej do odskoczenia od robota, który wpadł w nią z impetem, rozwalając ją w mgnieniu oka. Niestety to go nie spowolniło.

Poza okazjonalnymi piskami wciąż atakowanego Wade’a i hałasami silników, nie było słychać nic innego, dlatego Peter wręcz zatrzymał się, gdy usłyszał krzyk bólu. Nie należał do Deadpoola, tego był pewien. Spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk i zobaczył jednego ze sługusów przygniecionego przez kawałek rozwalonej windy. Całkiem zapomniał o tych dwóch, choć ten drugi był pod jedną ze ścian, ukrywał się za jakąś maszyną i nic mu nie było.

Jego chwilowy postój sprawił, że pająk znów się do niego zbliżył, ale uskoczył przed nim i robot wpadł w ścianę, wbijając w nią swoje kończyny, których nie mógł wyciągnąć.

\- Idealnie – uśmiechnął się Peter i popędził do przygniecionego faceta. – Nic ci nie jest?

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? – zdziwił się, gdy Peter zaczął podnosić kawałek gruzu. Cholera, był cięższy niż sądził.

\- Bo tak trzeba – odparł, zaciskając zęby z wysiłku. – Dasz radę się odsunąć?

Mężczyzna zaczął się czołgać, choć każde ciągniecie nóg po ziemi wyraźnie sprawiało mu ból. Peter obserwował go uważnie, czekając tylko na najmniejszy moment, by puścić gruz bez żadnych szkód dla sługusa, ale jego nogi wciąż były w połowie pod fragmentem windy, gdy Peter dostał ostrzeżenie od pajęczego zmysłu.

Pająk leciał wprost na niego, nie zwracając uwagi na niewinnego człowieka. Choć gruz był ciężki, Peter odrzucił go z trudem od rannego mężczyzny i spróbował go podnieść, chcąc go jakoś odsunąć od walki, ale gdy hałas silników był wręcz ogłuszający, wiedział już, że nie zdąży.

Obrócił się błyskawicznie, widząc niemal jak w zwolnionym tempie zbliżające się ostrze kończyny, gdy widok nagle przysłoniła mu chmura dymu, z której wyłonił się czarno czerwony kostium. Zaskoczony odskoczył do tyłu, gdy kończyna pająka przebiła Deadpoola na wylot, a towarzyszący temu mlaskający dźwięk wywołał u Petera dreszcz obrzydzenia.

\- Ja pierdolę – usłyszał sługusa za sobą. Peter sprawdził czy nic mu nie jest, ale poza kroplami krwi na ciele był cały. Sam pewnie wyglądał teraz podobnie albo i gorzej.

\- Zobacz, mamo! – zawołał radośnie Deadpool. – Jestem kebabem! Ha! A mówiła, że nic w życiu nie osiąg… whoa!

Pająk zaczął machać kończyną na wszystkie strony, usiłując zrzucić z niej najemnika, ale ten celowo trzymał się jej rękoma.

\- Najlepsza przejażdżka na świecie! – zachwalał, szarpany jak szmacianą lalką. – Aż nie czuję żołądka!

\- Pewnie dlatego, że wisi na zewnątrz ciała! – odkrzyknął Peter i wystrzelił sieć. Choć cel był ruchomy, bez problemu trafił męża.

\- To faktycznie może być to!

Peter pociągnął i ściągnął najemnika z odnóża pająka, szybko przyczepiając do niego kolejną sieć i wskakując na robota. Wciąż trzymał w dłoni sieć, więc szarpnął nią mocniej niż to zrobił z Deadpoolem i wygiął kończynę do tyłu, aż nie trafiła na tułów maszyny.

\- Dlaczego się bijesz, co? – zapytał jej, powtarzając manewr. Pazury pająka przebijały jego własny pancerz. – Dlaczego się bijesz?

Pająk spróbował go dosięgnąć innymi odnóżami, ale Peter uniknął i wycofując się znów szarpnął siecią. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy usłyszał odgłos rwanego metalu. Jeszcze tylko trochę.

\- Uwaga wybuch! – ostrzegł Wade, który pomimo dziury w trzewiach stał na nogach jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Najemnik zamachnął się i rzucił granatem, który trafił idealnie w wygiętą kończynę robota. Eksplozja była niewielka, ale zrobiła swoje. Odnóże zostało oderwane, a Peter złapał je szybko, zeskakując z grzbietu robota, który kompletnie ignorując Deadpoola odwrócił się znów do niego.

\- Zawsze chciałem spróbować gry w baseball – wyznał Peter i wziął zamach kończyną, z ogromną siłą trafiając go w łeb. Pająk zachwiał się w jedną, a potem drugą stronę, gdy cios został powtórzony. Próbował jeszcze szarży, ale Peter był na nią gotowy. Odwrócił mechaniczną kończynę, złapał ją za koniec, który został oderwany i pchnął do przodu.

Ostry pazur w połączeniu z nadludzka siłą bez problemu przebił głowę robota, który momentalnie się wyłączył i padł na ziemię.

\- Spiderman wygrywa! – oznajmił głębokim głosem Wade. – Bezbłędne zwycięstwo. Fatality! Serio, to był zajebisty ruch!

\- Ta, zaklaskałbym, ale za bardzo mnie boli – dołączył do pochwał sługus. – Dzięki za uratowanie mi życia.

Peter skinął na niego głową.

\- Byłoby mniej krwawo, gdyby ktoś mi nie przeszkodził – zauważył i popatrzył z dezaprobatą na Deadpoola.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany i zerknął na dziurę w brzuchu. – Ah, to! Bez obaw, już się leczy.

\- Czy coś przegapiłem? – usłyszeli pytanie i po chwili z góry spadł Thor.

\- Tylko najbardziej zajebistą akcję na świecie – odparł z dumą Wade.

\- Trzeba było zobaczyć to co zrobiłem na górze – przechwalał się bóg. – Na Odyna, co ci się stało w brzuch, Wilson?

\- Byłem kebabem.

\- Nieźle – pochwalił. Peter przewrócił oczami, gdy tych dwóch uścisnęło sobie ręce, prężąc przy tym muskuły. Idioci.

\- Wiecie co nie jest niezłe? Że Tombstone i Smythe uciekli – narzekał, przechadzając się po warsztacie. – Więc twoje i moje zwycięstwo są w zasadzie bezowocne.

\- Każde zwycięstwo to powód do radości – stwierdził Thor. – Ty uratowałeś życie, a ja po prostu dobrze się bawiłem.

\- Na zdrowie niech ci będzie – powiedział zgorzkniale i westchnął. – Przynajmniej na jakiś czas ataki ustąpią. Chyba. Smythe miał tylko trzy roboty, zanim zbuduje kolejne, może minąć trochę czasu.

\- Widzisz, są jakieś pozytywy! – zauważył Wade, usiłujący powstrzymać swoje wnętrzności przed wypadaniem. – Możemy wracać do domu? Jestem głodny, cała zawartość żołądka mi wypadła.

\- Jak i sam żołądek. – Thor spojrzał za Deadpoola, gdzie wciąż dyndał organ. – Pomóc ci?

\- Nie dzięki, nie pierwszy raz to robię – odparł i zręcznie schował żołądek do wnętrza ciała. – Już okej.

Gdzieś w trakcie tej rozmowy sługus zemdlał, najpewniej od widoku zmasakrowanego Deadpoola. Peter wyniósł jego i jego kolegę na zewnątrz, gdzie reszta mężczyzn leżała nieprzytomna, powalona wcześniej przez Thora. Wezwali do nich policję, przybył też Tony, by zająć się całym sprzętem, którego nie zdołano wywieźć i oczywiście zniszczonym pająkiem.

Peter i Wade wrócili do domu, by najemnik mógł się wyleczyć do końca. Przez całą drogę do apartamentu zalewał plecy Petera krwią, ale ten był już do tego przyzwyczajony. Takie widoki już go nawet nie ruszały. Wade jednak miał rację, dało się do tego przyzwyczaić. Dziura w brzuchu męża była dla niego jak zacięcie się papierem – trywialna.

Ataki rzeczywiście ustały. Z takich, które odbyły się na przestrzeni dwóch dni, zmieniły się w nieistniejące więc jednym problemem Wade’a i Petera był wciąż nieuchwytny mściciel. Przez niego ich patrole zmieniły się w codzienne polowania, ale nieważne ile godzin spędzali na mieście w godzinach, w których mściciel najczęściej był aktywny, zawsze był o krok przed nimi.

Wade nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo jak Peter, był pewien że w końcu znajdą tego kolesia. Peter miał co do tego wątpliwości. Czuł się jak podczas szukania Goblina choć obecna sytuacja była jednak mniej stresująca.

Reszta Avengers pomagała w poszukiwaniach, ale cały zespół miał pecha. Każdy czuł się przez to nieco głupio, bo mściciel ewidentnie był amatorem, a wymykał się osobom z wieloletnim doświadczeniem w śledzeniu. Natasha po jednym dniu poszukiwań, kiedy to prawie dorwała mściciela, ale ten ją przechytrzył, była tak wściekła, że przez dobre dwie minuty klęła po rosyjsku. Dwa dni później Bucky pobił jej rekord o minutę. On był nawet jeszcze bliżej mściciela, bo ten go zaatakował. Tak jakby. Koleś odepchnął go, gdy wyskoczył nagle ze swojej kryjówki i rzucił się do ucieczki. Bucky poleciał na ścianę z taką siłą, że aż pękła.

Ten wieczór to była porażka, ale dowiedzieli się ważnej rzeczy – mściciel ma nadludzką siłę. Podejrzewali to, ale wreszcie dostali potwierdzenie. To oczywiście czyniło nieznajomego bardziej niebezpiecznym gdyby okazał się przeciwnikiem. I gdyby raczył się wreszcie pokazać. Drań był szybki, Avengers udało się tylko zobaczyć czy to rękę czy nogę, gdy prawie go dopadali. Peter do tej pory nie mógł pojąć jakim cudem w dobie smart fonów nikt jeszcze nie zrobił zdjęcia temu komuś.

\- Może to wampir i nie widać go na kamerach – zasugerował podczas jednego z patroli Wade.

Jasne, czemu nie. To nie była najbardziej nieprawdopodobna teoria z możliwych, a Peter był już na takim etapie, że byłby w stanie zaakceptować dosłownie wszystko byle tylko dowiedzieć się o mścicielu czegoś więcej.

Cała ta sytuacja wprawiała go w podły humor i gdy nie był w pracy albo z przyjaciółmi, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, żeby poczuć się lepiej. Na szczęście obijanie mord przestępcom dalej było równie zabawne, co dotychczas.

Z satysfakcją patrzył jak ostatni przeciwnik pada na ziemię po jednym celnym ciosie w twarz. Był pewien, że wgniótł kolesiowi nos do wnętrza czaszki. Pozostali wcale nie wyglądali lepiej. W zasadzie ci, których dorwał Deadpool wyglądali lepiej od tych, których pokonał Peter. Zazwyczaj było odwrotnie, ale jak zwykle gdy był zdenerwowany nie kontrolował się tak jak na co dzień. Choć i tak było lepiej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy praktycznie znęcał się nad przestępcami.

\- Nudzi mi się – poskarżył się Wade, ścierając krew z Bea, który następnie zręcznie schował do pochwy na plecach. – Chodźmy do domu, mściciel i tak nie działa o tej porze.

Wade miał rację, było już kilka minut po północy, nigdy o tej porze nie spotykali mściciela. Nic się nie stanie jak pójdą wcześniej do domu. Zwykle patrolowali do trzeciej, ale dzisiaj zaczęli przed ósmą i do tej pory mieli tylko dwie interwencje, miasto było spokojne, więc mogli je zostawić na noc. Szkoda byłoby marnować początek soboty na latanie po mieście i nie wyspać się na weekend. Mogliby gdzieś wyjść z Gwen i MJ.

\- Jasne, czemu nie – zgodził się, a Deadpool błyskawicznie wskoczył mu na plecy.

Czekała ich jeszcze krótka podróż do domu, bo zawędrowali aż na południe Queens. Dobrze, że na sieci przemieszczanie się trwa krócej.

Nic się nie działo przez całą drogę przez Queens, widzieli już rozświetlony most w oddali i równie rozświetlony Manhattan, a Peter nawet zapomniał przez moment o mścicielu, bo ręce Wade’a zrobiły się nagle bardzo wszędobylskie. Najemnik ewidentnie sugerował coś ciekawego po przybyciu do domu. Lecieli właśnie przez Astorię, gdy usłyszeli strzał, a zaraz potem krzyk jakiejś kobiety.

Peter praktycznie instynktownie skręcił w kierunku hałasu i po chwili znalazł się pod torowiskiem metra. Deadpool zeskoczył mu z pleców i szybko, ale uważnie się rozglądając podszedł do wijącej się z bólu na ziemi kobiety, podczas gdy Peter podszedł do drugiego ciała. Przyłożył palec do tętnicy na szyi mężczyzny i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł puls.

\- Wygląda na napastnika – powiedział do męża, gdy zauważył broń dalej tkwiącą w dłoni faceta. Włączył na moment termowizję, a ta pokazała, że lufa wciąż jest rozgrzana po wystrzale pocisku. – Pewnie zaatakował tę kobietę i mściciel go powstrzymał.

To wyglądało na jego robotę, choć do tej pory nikt nigdy nie został ranny podczas jego akcji. Coś musiało pójść nie tak. I tak późno biorąc pod uwagę to, jak mało się znał na tej robocie. Całe szczęście nic poważnego się nie stało, choć rozwój sytuacji musiał nieznajomego spłoszyć.    

Związał na wszelki wypadek ogłuszonego przestępcę – cios w głowę najprawdopodobniej – i odwrócił się w stronę najemnika, który dalej klęczał przy kobiecie.

 - Żyje? – spytał Peter, obserwując uważnie otoczenie.

\- Nie wiem czy te jęki bólu to dobra wskazówka, ale wydaje się żyć – odparł najemnik, starając się dotknąć ofiary. – Gdyby… Tylko… Zabierz ręce, kobieto! Jak mam ci pomóc, jeśli zasłaniasz ranę, eh?!

\- Przestań ją straszyć – polecił mężowi, który siłą odsłonił ranę postrzałową brzucha kobiety.

\- Przecież nie zdjąłem maski – usprawiedliwił się i przyjrzał miejscu, w które trafiła kula. Szybko znowu położył tam ręce kobiety. – Okej, dobra, jednak je tu trzymaj, krwawisz jak zarzynany prosiak.

\- Czy ja umrę? – zaszlochała z przerażeniem, wpatrując się w najemnika.

\- Tylko jeśli karetka nie przyjdzie w ciągu dwóch minut – odparł i obrócił się ze skrzywioną pod maską miną do Petera, gdy kobieta zaczęła mocniej płakać. – Powinienem był jej to mówić? Chyba nie powinien był jej tego mówić.

Peter miał już odpowiedzieć z dezaprobatą, gdy coś nagle łupnęła za ich plecami. Coś co brzmiało jak przewracany kubeł na śmieci. Mściciel wciąż tu był.

\- Pilnuj jej, ja go złapię! – zawołał do Deadpoola nim ruszył w pościg, widząc jak tajemniczy bohater znika za rogiem. Widział jego stopę, ale nie zdążył trafić w nią siecią i tylko przyciągnął się dzięki niej, szybciej pokonując dzielący ich dystans.

Mściciel niestety też był szybki, znów tylko mu mignął, gdy prawie tracąc równowagę skręcił w kolejną uliczkę, a gdy Peter doskoczył tam za pomocą sieci, nikogo już tam nie było.

Zatrzymał się na środku ślepego zaułka i spojrzał w górę na otaczające go, wielopiętrowe budynki. Na schodach pożarowych nikogo nie było, zresztą nie słyszał by ktoś na nie wchodził. Jedyną drogą ucieczki był więc powrót tą samą drogą, którą mściciel się tu dostał, ale na pewno nie przemknął Peterowi tuż przed nosem, był zaraz za nim. A to oznaczało, że ten ktoś dalej tu był.

Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, czując jak zmysł wibruje z tyłu głowy, a włoski na ciele stają dęba. Był obserwowany, jeśli mściciel miał złe zamiary, mógłby go zaatakować już teraz, choć Peter był pewny, że dałby radę uniknąć ataku. Mściciel też musiał to wiedzieć, bo nic nie zrobił. Mimo to Peter był cały czas czujny, gdy podszedł do ściany przed sobą, gdzie u jej podstawy znajdowało się niewielkie okno prowadzące zapewne do piwnic jednego z budynków.

Okno było małe, ale ktoś o takiej posturze jak on nie miałby problemu, by się przez nie prześlizgnąć, zwłaszcza że okazało się otwarte. Peter zajrzał do środka, ale dostrzegł tylko ciemność. Włączył noktowizor, ale nikogo nie dojrzał, więc wyłączył urządzenie i powrócił do obserwowania zaułka.

Jeśli mściciel nie uciekł, to mógł się ukryć tylko w jednym miejscu. Pod ścianą po lewej stał kontener na śmieci. Peter czuł się jak drapieżnik na polowaniu, gdy powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do pojemnika i gwałtownie otworzył klapę.

Pusto.

Sekundę później praktycznie przylgnął do ziemi, zaglądając też pod kontener, ale i tam nikogo nie było.

\- Szlag – przeklął. Odepchnął od siebie kontener i posłał z hukiem na ścianę. Zmysł musiał się mylić, mściciel uciekł, zapewne przez okno do piwnicy. Nie było już nawet sensu go gonić, gościa już pewnie dawno tam nie było. Ale jakim cudem dostał się tam tak szybko? Peter deptał mu po piętach, jak mógł nie zauważyć go wchodzącego przez okno? Chociaż dyndające stopy powinien był zobaczyć, ale nie, nic. Mściciel musiał więc tu być.

Włączył termowizję w masce, rozważając już nawet teorię Wade’a o niewidzialności. Wcale się nie zdziwił, gdy nie dostrzegł nigdzie kształtu człowieka, ani na ziemi, ani nigdzie na ścianie. Kim do cholery był ten facet, że tak dobrze się ukrywał.

\- Hej.

\- Aaa! – krzyknął przerażony i odwrócił się w kierunku Wade’a, który stał zaraz za nim. – Nie strasz mnie tak.

\- Wybacz – powiedział, ale wcale nie było mu przykro, bo się uśmiechał. – Znalazłeś go?

\- Nie, a sprawdziłem nawet termowizją, więc gość nie jest niewidzialny – odparł zrezygnowany. – Jak tamta kobieta?

\- Spanikowana, ale ratownicy medyczni już ją zabrali do szpitala. Będzie miała świetną bliznę do pokazywania w towarzystwie.

\- Chociaż jeden pozytyw – mruknął pod nosem Peter, sfrustrowany tym, że nie był dostatecznie szybki. Choć nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego błąd polegał na czymś innym niż zbyt wolny bieg. Mógł przysiąc, że mściciel był z nim w tej alejce, zmysł nie mylił się w takich sprawach.

Kim do cholery był ten koleś, że nawet pajęczy zmysł przez niego wariował? Do tej pory tylko Mysterio i jego halucynogenne proszki potrafił na niego wpłynąć, ale ucieczka nie była w stylu Quentina Becka. To musiał być ktoś inny.

\- Pytałem tej laski co się wydarzyło – odezwał się znowu najemnik.

\- I co? – zainteresował się od razu Peter.

\- Pomiędzy szlochami i mówieniem „kurwa, jak boli”, udało jej się powiedzieć, że została napadnięta, pojawił się mściciel i chciał uspokoić złodzieja.

\- Nie bardzo mu wyszło.

\- Czy ja wiem? Strzelanie do celu jest bardzo terapeutyczne – zauważył z uśmiechem, który szybko mu zrzedł na widok miny męża. Deadpool odkaszlnął niezręcznie i kontynuował: - Tak czy siak, złodziej nie zareagował, więc mściciel chciał podejść i zabrać mu broń, a potem nastąpił strzał. Laska nie pamięta co było potem, ale gdy otworzyła oczy po tym jak padła na ziemię, to strzelec już leżał, a mściciela nigdzie nie było.

\- Pewnie się przestraszył – domyślał się Peter.

\- Cienias – prychnął Deadpool i bez ostrzeżenia wszedł Peterowi na plecy. – To co? Dom? Czy próbujemy go wytropić?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, to po tym jak mi zwiał nie mam ochoty za nim łazić – wyznał z westchnieniem. – Zresztą może być wszędzie.

\- Liczyłem na to, że to powiesz – wyszczerzył się najemnik.

Wrócili więc do domu i udało im się przespać dość długo, by rano wstać bez żadnego zmęczenia, a nawet z ochotą.

Siedzieli razem nago w łazience po wspólnym prysznicu, Peter stał przed lustrem i golił swój nieznośny zarost – czasami zazdrościł mężowi tego, że nie musi się golić – a Wade przysiadł na toalecie z i nogą opartą o wannę malował sobie paznokcie u stóp na krwiście czerwony kolor. Na użycie czekał już kolejny lakier czy co to tam brokatowego mąż miał. Peter nie znał się kompletnie na malowaniu paznokci.

\- Wiesz co jest dobrego w posiadaniu błyskawicznej regeneracji? – spytał nagle Deadpool.

\- Hmm? – odmruknął. Golił się właśnie pod brodą, więc wolałby się teraz nie odzywać.

\- Że gdy kolor jednak ci się nie spodoba, to możesz po prostu uciąć palce – odpowiedział, dalej pochłonięty malowaniem paznokci. Peter obserwował go w lusterku.

\- Możesz też użyć zmywacza jak normalni ludzie – zasugerował i strząsnął pianę z maszynki do umywalki.

Wade podniósł głowę tak szybko, że wyglądało to wręcz komicznie. Peter nie odważył się jednak zaśmiać, gdy zobaczył zmrużone oczy męża.

\- Jesteś nudnym człowiekiem – stwierdził i z prychnięciem powrócił do malowania.

\- Któryś z nas musi – odparł i też kontynuował robienie swojego. – Może wyjdziemy gdzieś dzisiaj wieczorem? Doktor Connors i ja robimy sobie przerwę…

\- Po kolejnej porażce laboratoryjnej – dopowiedział najemnik nim zaczął nucić motyw muzyczny _G.I Joe_.

\- Dzięki za przypomnienie – mruknął ze skrzywioną miną. – Więc w sumie nie muszę być dzisiaj u Tony’ego, a na patrol też nie musimy iść. Coś mi mówi, że po wczorajszym mściciel długo się nie pokaże. Moglibyśmy wyjść gdzieś z MJ, Gwen i Johnnym.

\- A mogę zabić Johnny’ego?

\- Pomyślę.

\- Wchodzę w to! – zgodził się od razu najemnik.

To był najłatwiejszy sposób na zmanipulowanie go. Zgodzić się na rozważenie pomysłu i po prostu ostatecznie na niego nie przystać. Peter miał dzięki temu czyste sumienie, a Wade nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie dotrzymał obietnicy.  

\- Wiesz co, Petey? – odezwał się najemnik po chwili ciszy. – Powinieneś zapuścić brodę.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się. Wade nigdy wcześniej nie przejawiał zainteresowania jego zarostem.

\- Wyglądałbyś fajnie – stwierdził wzruszając ramionami, po chwili poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. – I zarost fajnie drapie w pewnych miejscach. Dlatego seks z mężczyznami, to najlepszy seks.

Peter zaśmiał się, przerywając na chwilę golenie.

\- No nie wiem, seks z kobietami ma swoje zalety.

\- Skąd ty byś to wiedział? Nigdy takiego nie uprawiałeś!

\- Oglądałem porno i wyglądało spoko – wyjaśnił nonszalancko.

\- Teraz to na pewno ściemniasz, ty nie oglądasz porno.

\- Może nie w twojej obecności.

\- Sprawdzam historię twojej przeglądarki!

\- Wiesz, że można ją usuwać, prawda? – spytał, patrząc na męża z niedowierzeniem.

Wade milczał.

\- Kurwa – powiedział w końcu. – Szkoda że nie wiedziałem tego wcześniej, to pomogłoby mi uniknąć wielu niezręcznych rozmów.

Znów się zaśmiał i pokręcił głową, odwracając się z powrotem do lustra.

\- Pomyślę nad tą brodą. – I tym razem naprawdę zamierzał to zrobić.

\- Dobra decyzja – stwierdził Deadpool z uśmiechem.

 Ich spokojny poranek przerwało nagle pukanie do drzwi łazienki.

\- Nawet nie waż się wchodzić, Jorge! – krzyknął Wade, nim Peter zdążył się odezwać. – Chyba że chcesz mieć traumę do końca życia!

\- Dostałem jej już pierwszego tygodnia pracy u was! – odkrzyknął ich sprzątacz. Jorge nawet po skończeniu studiów wciąż tu pracował. Dorabiał sobie do drugiej pracy, choć Wade chciał mu płacić tyle, że nie potrzebowałby drugiej roboty. Jorge się nie zgodził. Honor mu nie pozwalał na coś takiego. – Ale ja nie o tym! Dzwonił portier, ktoś chce się z wami widzieć! Ma go wpuścić?!

Peter i Wade popatrzyli na siebie. Nie oczekiwali żadnego gościa, a ich znajomi i przyjaciele byli znani pracującym w apartamentowcu portierom i ochroniarzom, więc wiedzieli kogo wpuszczać, a kogo nie, więc to musiał być ktoś, kogo nie znali.

\- Jasne, niech przyjdzie! – odkrzyknął Peter i wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Deadpoola. – Zamawiałeś coś?

Głupie pytanie, gdyby to była paczka, portier po prostu by ją przyjął, a nawet gdyby była do rąk własnych, to Jorge by im przekazał, że to o to chodzi.  

Niedługo po tym jak Jorge poszedł zawiadomić portiera, by wpuścił gościa, zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Ja otworzę! – oznajmił Deadpool i wybiegł z łazienki.

\- Hijo de puta! – usłyszał Peter chwilę później pełen przerażenia i zdegustowania głos Jorge.

\- Zapomniałeś ubrań, kochanie! – zawołał za mężem. Wade wrócił się łazienki i z niezręcznym uśmiechem chwycił ciuchy z szafki stojącej obok drzwi.

Peter pokręcił głową i obmył twarz z resztek piany, po czym postanowił też się ubrać i dołączyć do męża, ciekawy kim jest ich gość. Zdecydował się tylko na spodnie, by nie tracić więcej czasu. Po drodze wycierając jeszcze mokrą twarz, szybko zbiegł na dół do drzwi, przy których już stał Wade, chowając się jak zwykle za maską.

\- … a Avengers powiedzieli, że jesteś jednym, który może go znaleźć i wysłali mnie do ciebie, więc przyszedłem – mówił ich gość, wysoki czarnoskóry mężczyzna. Przelotnie rzucił okiem na Petera i skinął w geście powitania, ale wyraźnie nie przyszedł tu do niego, a do Deadpoola, do którego znowu się zwrócił: - Więc? Pomożesz mi skontaktować się ze Spidermanem?

Spidermanem? Czego ten facet chciał akurat od niego? Peter przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie, ale dyskretnie. Pajęczy zmysł nie informował o zagrożeniu, a sam mężczyzna nie wydawał się groźny. Był wyraźnie zestresowany tą wizytą albo powodem wizyty.

Wade nie odpowiedział mężczyźnie – pewnie miał jakieś imię i już się przedstawił, ale Peter nie zdążył na ten moment – tylko popatrzył na Petera, zapewne pytając, czy poznać ich goście ze Spidermanem, ale z perspektywy trzeciej osoby wyglądało to jak pytanie o zgodę na wyjście.

\- Idź – polecił mu. – Raczej nie zajmie ci to całego dnia. Tylko wróć na obiad, okej?

Idealnie odegrana scenka małżeńska. Peter uśmiechnął się jeszcze do gościa i dopiero wtedy odszedł od drzwi, podsłuchując jeszcze tego jak Wade prosi o pięć minut na wyszykowanie się i że spotkają się przy wjeździe na podziemny parking.

Obaj udali się do zbrojowni, ale Peter ukrył swój strój pod cywilnymi ciuchami, podczas gdy najemnik wyszedł w stroju Deadpoola. Wade wyszedł pierwszy, Peter chwilę później, po przesiedzeniu kilku minut na kanapie, po czym niby to od niechcenia stwierdził na głos do Jorge, że skoro Wade poszedł, to on tez wychodzi do Starka, by zabić jakoś czas.

Jorge życzył mu miłego dnia i pożegnał się niczego nie podejrzewając. I tak już od dziewięciu lat.

Ledwo zdążył zdjąć normalne ciuchy i ukryć je wysoko na jednym z dachów, gdy przez komunikator skontaktował się z nim Deadpool, prosząc o spotkanie. Odgrywając swoją rolę, Peter spotkał się z mężem i towarzyszącym mu na motocyklu mężczyzną, i we trójkę udali się do Brooklynu.

\- To tutaj – oznajmił mężczyzna, który jak się okazało ma na imię Tyler. Przedstawił się wcześniej Peterowi, gdy już przeszedł mu stres związany z poznaniem Spidermana. Dalej nie wiedzieli gdzie ich prowadzi, wyjaśnił tylko, że potrzebuje pomocy eksperta i że sam sobie nie poradzi. Peter nie miał pomysłu, o co może chodzić. Starał się analizować tego faceta, dyskretnie zlecił nawet Friday potwierdzenie jego tożsamości, ale jego akta nic mu nie mówiły. Zwykły dwudziestodwulatek, obecnie pracujący jako magazynier, kawaler, ma za sobą pobyt w poprawczaku i był oskarżony o handel trawką, uniewinniony z braku dowodów.

Przestępca, ale ten sam typ co Jeff i Malcolm, w gruncie rzeczy niegroźny, więc Peter i Wade nie martwili się zbytnio, byli tylko zaintrygowani.

Tyler mieszkał w nieciekawej dzielnicy, choć i tak było tu lepiej niż kiedy Peter był dzieckiem. Przestępczość była tu na wyższym poziomie niż w innych dzielnicach Queens, po zmroku można się było tu poczuć nieswojo. Ciocia i wuj zawsze go ostrzegali przed tą okolicą.

Weszli do jednego z budynków mieszkalnych wybudowanych na całej ulicy. Nie było windy, więc musieli wejść na piąte piętro po schodach.

\- Zaczynam mieć przeczucie, że to pułapka – odezwał się Wade, gdy dochodzili już na piąte piętro. Peter nie miał pojęcia co ma na myśli, bo zmysł siedział cicho.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał Tyler. – Bo jestem czarny, to od razu podejrzany?

\- Nie, stary, wystaje ci broń zza paska spodni – wyjaśnił Deadpool, a Tyler natychmiast do niej sięgnął.

\- To niebezpieczne okolica – tłumaczył się. Nie wyciągnął broni, dobrze. Gdyby to zrobił, Wade miałby go na muszce w ułamku sekundy, a Peter przykleiłby go do ściany. – Poza tym mam pozwolenie.

\- Jasne, że masz – zgodził się sarkastycznie Peter. Tyler nie miał pozwolenia, nie po takiej przeszłości, jaką miał, ale postanowił dłużej tego nie komentować. Nie przyszli tu załatwiać akurat tej sprawy.

W końcu znaleźli się pod drzwiami mieszkania mężczyzny. Otworzył je kluczem i zaprosił ich obu do środka, prowadząc przez ciasne, ale czyste mieszkanie.

\- To tutaj – oznajmił i wskazał drzwi, do których podeszli. – Nie wiedziałem co innego zrobić, gdy do mnie przyszedł. Był spanikowany, mówił o postrzale i krwi, a potem powiedział mi, że jest tym całym mścicielem i…

\- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał mu zszokowany Peter. – Za drzwiami jest mściciel?

Czy to naprawdę mogło być to? Odnaleźli mściciela? Ale co on tu robił? I czemu Tyler mu pomagał?

Mężczyzna przytaknął, zestresowany jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem.

\- To mój kuzyn, stary – odparł i otworzył drzwi, wchodząc do środka.

Kuzyn. Mściciel miał kuzyna, do którego przyszedł po pomoc po wczorajszej nocy.

Peter zerknął skołowany na męża nim też weszli do drugiego pokoju. To była sypialnia, ale nikogo nie zauważyli. Zdezorientowani popatrzyli na Tylera, oczekując wyjaśnień i zauważyli, że patrzy w górę.

Peter wstrzymał oddech jeszcze zanim spojrzał w tym samym kierunku i ujrzał na suficie młodego chłopaka, przyglądającego im się w przerażeniu. Mógł przysiąc, że patrzy we własne odbicie. Ten sposób siedzenia do góry nogami był aż zbyt znajomy.

Kolejny… Ktoś jeszcze został ugryziony przez tego samego pająka co on. Ale jak to możliwe? Minęło tyle lat, a mściciel pracował od niedawna.

\- Cześć – pomachał im nieśmiało chłopak. Chryste, był taki młody. Pewnie nawet nie był jeszcze w szkole średniej. Peter zaniemówił, nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. – Mam… mam na imię Miles.

Peter pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. To się nie działo naprawdę. To musiał być jakiś sen. Ale im dłużej się przyglądał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to rzeczywistość i Miles jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy, pewnie równie zdezorientowany swoimi mocami co Peter jego istnieniem.

Nie potrafił oderwać oczu od dzieciaka, ale Peter mimo to kątem oka zauważył, jak Wade pochylił się w jego stronę.

\- Dobre wieści, Webs – wyszeptał niesubtelnie. – Nie jesteś ostatnim ze swojego gatunku. Gratulację, możesz się rozmnożyć.

Kurwa. Nie był jedynym. Ale nie to było największym problemem.

Co oni zrobią z dzieciakiem z nadludzkimi mocami?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, chyba mam fabułę na trzecią część ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ A ponieważ mam słabość do motywu uczeń/nauczyciel, to po prostu musiałam wprowadzić postać Milesa. Kiedy trzecia część się pojawi tego jeszcze nie wiem, bo mam do napisania jeszcze jeden fik z Detroit i wielki powrót do Supernatural, ale pracę nad nową częścią zacznę od razu. Mam wiele wątków do poruszenia i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy to zrobię, a ten two-shot od początku miał być tylko wprowadzeniem.


End file.
